Spring of '69 versão em português
by Misao Silent-mode
Summary: *AU* No último ano da Década de Ouro, os mágicos anos 60, uma pequena cidade se vê agitada pela malta de Rurouni Kenshin. *QUARTO CAPÍTULO* As reações de nossos companheiros depois do desastre da noite anterior.
1. Noite de um Dia Difícil

.:Disclaimers:. Tem um monte. Prometo que assim que a fic terminar eu coloco um enorme. Por enquanto, basta saber que Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. O que, diga-se de passagem, é bastante óbvio. 

.:Nota da Autora:. Peço sinceras desculpas, mas talvez a redação deste primeiro capítulo esteja meio descuidada. O original desta fic é em inglês. Prometo fazer uma revisão nela ainda esta semana e, assim que possível, corrigir alguns erros e coisas estranhas que tenham aparecido na redação. Prometo tamb^m que o segundo capítulo vai sair mais bem-cuidadinho (embora eu tenha de traduzi-lo do mesmo jeito, mesmo que demore um pouquinho). Agora, vamos à fic. 

**Spring of '69**  
_versão em português_

**I-**

Ano de 1969. Era fim de março e a primavera já tocava sua melodia na pequena cidade. Tudo corria normalmente, como deveria sempre correr num lugar tão pacato: o templo, as casas, o colégio, as lojas, o mercado, a floresta... Tudo, exceto pelo cochicho das velhas senhoras sobre os hippies que viviam junto às árvores. Mas mesmo este fato já se tornara parte da rotina. 

Em seu quarto no andar de cima da casa, Kaoru fechou a porta e as cortinas, deixando apenas o quebra-sol aberto para que a luz pudesse entrar. Era um daqueles dias em que ela desejava desesperadamente dançar, e para tal sacou de seu disco favorito, "A Hard Day's Night", dos Beatles. Colocou-o na vitrola, posicionou a agulha cuidadosamente sobre ele e moveu-se para o lado, dançando de acordo com o som alto da primeira música, o cabelo movendo-se de um lado para o outro eu seu rabo-de-cavalo. Estivera entediada. 

"Uau... Acho que eu podia dançar assim para sempre!" pensou, cantando bem alto a letra que sabia de cor. "Se pelo menos eu não precisasse ir a essa bobagem de ceia na casa da Yumi..." 

"Kaoru!" uma voz masculina ecoou do andar de baixo, mal sendo ouvida pela jovem. "Pare de bater com os pés! O que você está fazendo aí em cima?" 

"Tô treinando pro show dos Beatles!" ela respondeu sem paciência. 

"Aqueles cabeludos drogados pararam de fazer shows em 1966, graças a Deus!" a voz gritou de volta. 

Kaoru parou junto à vitrola e segurou a agulha, produzindo um som muito peculiar e desanimador. "Mou! Seu estraga-prazeres!" ela esbravejou, apertando os punhos. 

^_^x 

Nas bordas da floresta, nas cercanias da cidade, via-se uma trilha que levava a uma larga clareira, onde a comunidade hippie se instalara alguns anos antes. Aos cidadãos mais velhos não agradava esta idéia, o que só causava muita especulação sobre aqueles habitantes clandestinos, sobre seu modo de vida e sobre o motivo de estarem ali. Os homens acreditavam que eram vagabundos; as mulheres achavam que era criminosos, meretrizes e drogados; os jovens consideravam-nos ídolos por quebrarem as regras e seguirem seus próprios desejos. 

À margem do rio, Kenshin lavava roupa. Ali estava ele ajoelhado, pensando em sua vida, nos os pássaros, em tudo o que deixara para trás, no que ele teria para o jantar. Estava perdido em suas divagações quando uma voz manhosa veio do meio das árvores. "Ken-saaaaaaaaaaan!". Kenshin pulou de susto, virando a cabeça para ver Megumi se aproximando logo em segida. 

"Megumi-dono! A senhorita assustou este servo...", Kenshin sorriu. 

"Ahwn, desculpe, Ken-san... Não era minha intenção..." 

"Então, o que houve?" 

"Bem, preciso de um favor seu..." 

"Hm, se este servo puder ajudar..." 

"Você certamente pode! Você se importaria de me fazer companhia esta noite?" 

"Oro?!" ele arregalou os olhos. 

"Quero dizer, preciso comprar algumas coisas na mercearia e não queria ir sozinha à cidade! Todo mundo me olha de um jeito esquisito lá fora... Queria que você me fizesse companhia... E me protegesse também! O sol já está se pondo, quem sabe o que pensam de uma mulher da comunidade andando sozinha à noite pelas ruas da cidade." 

"Hm, de acordo, então..." ele disse, levando a mão para trás de sua cabeça. "Mas este servo teme que isso não vá adiantar muito..." 

"De qualquer modo me sinto mais segura... Pelo menos não me sentirei um espécime único... Afinal, você se incomoda de vir comigo??" 

"Não, Megumi-dono! Este servo irá acompanhá-la, _de gozaru yo_." ele sorriu ternamente. 

"Ah! Obrigada, Ken-san!" ela abraçou-o, fazendo um grande estardalhaço, levantando-se e puxando-o pelo pulso logo em seguida. "Vamos!" 

"Ah, espere! As roupas! Megumi-dono, este servo precisa pegar as roupas!" 

"Ow, corta essa, Ken-san! Não é hora de ficar pensando em lavar roupa!" 

"Espere! Este servo já as estava lavando!" ele gritou, tentando em vão se libertar das mãos da moça e pegar as roupas que estava lavando quando ela chegou. Ele ainda pode ver, um tanto quanto desapontado, a roupa de um de seus companheiros ser levada pela correnteza. 

^_^x 

Guiando uma Harley-Davidson preta displiscentemente na auto-estrada, um homem foi visto seguindo os carros que transportavam o equipamento de uma banda de rock. Usava um jeans rasgado, uma camiseta branca (pelo menos era a cor que ela deveria ter), uma camisa preta com um _kanji_ branco pintado das costas e uma faixa vermelha. Amarrados firmemente na garupa com uma corda, estavam uma mochila e um violão. 

Ninguém ouvia-o por causa da alta velocidade, que tornava o som inaudível, mas Sanosuke cantarolava uma múca para si mesmo. Fora composta por um amigo seu que tinha uma banda (na sua opinião, eles jamais seriam reconhecidos, apesar de sua boa música). O refrão dizia mais ou menos "We were born, born to be wild... Born to be wi-i-i-i-ild..." e era exatamente como ele se via, alguém que não estava destinado a serum médico exemplar ou um professor respeitável, mas sim um caçador de emoções. E ali estava ele, caçando emoção e seguindo uma de suas bandas favoritas pelo país -The Doors. Tudo de que precisava estava ali: algumas mudas de roupa, seu violão, seu corpo, seu charme e suas habilidades. Com isto ele se virava bem o suficiente. 

"Bicho, tô com fome... Assim que eles pararem vou procurar algum lugar pra comer... tomara que eu consiga criar uma conta num desses drive-throughs e eu não vou ter que pagar em dinheiro vivo na hora... Especialmente porque eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro..." pensou enquanto cantava. "Bem, se a pessoa atrás do balcão for um brotinho, vai ser mamão-com-açúcar..." ele deixou escapar uma risadinha, sozinho sobre sua companheira de metal. 

"Born to be wi-i-i-i-ild..." cantou alto, voltando sua atenção para o arrebol vermelho-sangue. Era uma vista incrível daquela auto-estrada. Eis que, de repente, algo chamou sua atenção: havia duas pessoas viajando no teto do carro da banda! 

^_^x 

"Hm, odeio o teto...", Yahiko reclamava, sentado no alto do carro. Misao acertou-o no alto da cabeça, fazendo-o morder-se de raiva. "Ai! Por que diacho você fez isso?" 

"Pára de rabugice, seu boboca." Misao tentava equilibrar-se. "A gente já esteve em situações piores. Lembra quando fomos debaixo daquele caminhão? AQUILO sim foi desconfortável." 

"Nem me lembre disso.", o garoto sacudiu a cabeça, expulsando a imagem daquela experiência. "Mas eu ainda prefiro o porta-malas." 

"Tá, mas nada é perfeito, não é? O que importa onde nos estamos viajando se estamos indo com o The Doors?" 

"The Doors, The Doors, The Dooooooooors!!!" uma Misao-chibi e um Yahiko-chibi comemoraram histericamente. De volta à forma normal, a garota riu. 

"É verdade! O porta-malas é confortável, a gente pode dormir, mas não é tão emocionante! Sem falar do vento. Tá ficando bem quente!" 

"É, tá..." ele sorriu, logo ganhando uma expressão tristonha. 

"O que foi agora? Não acha divertido?" 

"É, com certeza é... Mas... Bem... quando vamos parar?" 

Misao suspirou, estufando o peito e declarando em seguida. "Bom, eu não pretendo. Mas você pode, quando quiser." Então ela viu a cara triste de Yahiko. "Ow, qual é, bicho! O que é que temos além disso? Só o que temos é coragem e fôlego pra nos divertirmos! Quer perder isso também?" 

Yahiko meneou a cabeça, sorrindo reanimado. "Você tá certa! A gente tá sozinho, a gente faz o que a gente acha bom pra gente. Às vezes é dificil, mas tudo tem um preço, né? A gente vive de um jeito pelo qual um monte de gente daria o pescoço só pra experimentar. Não, não tenho do que reclamar." 

Misao sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos de seu companheiro. Esta conversa a fez sentir um pouco a falta de sua outra vida: seu quarto, sua cidade, e até algumas vezes, seus pais. Mas a conclusão de Yahiko a fez pensar melhor. "Bom, já faz dois anos desde que eu fugi de casa... Meus pais provavelmente nem lembram de mim... E acho que estou melhor agora do que quando eu estava com eles... É, Misao. Você desenha seru próprio caminho. Pode ser errado ou difícil, mas é seu." Com isto ela virou-se para o lado, ainda em silêncio, e olhou o arrebol. "Yahiko, olha como o céu tá vermelho hoje!" ela apontou para lugar-nenhum no rubror e disse alto. 

^_^x 

Kaoru usava um vestido azul, até os joelhos e sem mangas, amarrado à esquerda de seu pescoço com um nó, deixando cair duas tiras da seda. Tentando equilibrar-se sobre seus saltos, ela apenas desejava suas pantalonas, sua blusa confortável e sua habitual falta de sapatos. Ou pelo menos um vestido que não a fizesse parecer tão ridícula, uma vez que seu pai fazia questão de que ela usasse um **vestido**. Mas ele jamais permitiria que ela escolhesse suas próprias roupas, especialmente para uma ocasião tão importante como aquela. Desde que sua mãe morrera, alguns anos antes, ele estava sempre pedindo conselhos às mães das amigas da filha em como ela deveria se vestir. Uma bobagem, em sua opinião. 

"Bobagem. Não preciso que ninguém me diga como eu devo me vestir...", ela pensava em silêncio, engolindo o choro. "Por que ele não pode me aceitar como eu sou? Tenho o meu estilo e nada a esconder... Mas ele insiste em me fazer parecer uma boneca de porcelana..." 

E olhando friamente para o chão ela ia, o pai acompanhando-a de perto, apresentando-a para seus amigos e para pessoas que ele mal conhecia. A mesma frase que ela ouvia muitas vezes em uma mesma noite. "Sua filha é adorável, mestre Kamyia!". Às vezes ela queria gritar que não era adorável, que não era uma boneca ou um bichinho. Mas o respeito que tinha por seu pai afastava os pensamentos de transformarem-se em voz em sua garganta. 

A anfitriã, Yumi, estava extática. Por três anos ela assumira um compromisso com Aoshi Shinomori, um jovem advogado bem-sucedido, que estava fazendo mestrado naquela época. Era o melhor partido da cidade, o tipo de rapaz que qualquer família escolheria para casar-se com as jovens. E agora seu relacionamento tornava-se oficial para a sociedade. Ela parecia feliz em seu vestido cor de champanhe, mas no fundo estava preocupada. Correndo o olhar pelo grande salão ela não via seu noivo. Como um relâmpago, ela correu para a sala de estudos, e lá estava ele, debruçado sobre um enorme livro, lendo e tomando notas numa folha de papel. A jovem fechou a porta e apoiou-se contra ela. 

"_Koishii_... Está todo mundo lá. Vamos, é nossa festa de noivado... Não é normal que fiquemos aqui trancados feito caraóis." 

"Irei logo.", ele respondeu friamente, sem desviar-se de seu livro. 

"Está certo. Não demore muito, papai quer brindar...", ela sorriu satisfeita e aproximou-se da cadeira do noivo, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e segurando sua mão. Ele virou seus frios olhos azuis para ela. "Amo você, _koishii_.", ela sussurrou. Ele beijou sua mão sem nada dizer, logo tornando para seu livro. Yumi ficou contrariada. "Diga." 

"Dizer o quê?" 

"Diga que me ama." 

"Ora, Yumi... Isso é tão infantil..." 

"Você não me ama?!" 

"Você sabe...", ele disse, finalmente encarando a noiva nos olhos. 

"Então diga! Eu só quero ouvir!" 

"Certo...", ele suspirou. "Também amo você." 

Ela sorriu e beijou a ponta de seus lábios. Virou-se e saiu da sala, deixando o noivo ali, de volta à sua literatura. 

De volta ao salão, Yumi esbarrou com Kaoru e fez um grande estardalhaço, puxando-a para um canto para que pudessem conversar. 

"Então, Kaoru-chan? Como vão as coisas? Você está tão linda!" 

"Ahw, está tudo bem. Mas nada de novo. Além do que, eu odeio estas roupas..." 

"Que bobagem! Você está ótima! Mas me conte, já arrumou um namorado?" 

"Hm, na verdade não." 

"Como assim?!", Yumi parecia realmente surpresa. "Por quê? Você já tem dezessete anos! Qual o problema? O mestre Kamyia não gosta dos rapazes?" 

"Bem, é só que eu não estou apaixonada por ninguém, no momento..." 

"Kaoru! Isso é só uma questão de tempo! Você não precisa necessariamente estar apaixonada pra ter um compromisso!" 

"Quer dizer que você não está apaixonada pelo Aoshi?" Kaoru franziu a testa, estarrecida. 

"Ainda não, eu acho... Bem, eu achei que estivesse, mas talvez não esteja..." 

"Bem, Yumi... Acho que quando a gente realmente se apaixona, a gente não tem dúvidas. Fica óbvio pra gente." 

"Pode ser. Mas eu não tenho pressa! Vamos nos casar, teremos nossas vidas inteiras pra passar juntos e nos apaixonarmos." Ela sorriu maliciosamente, olhando de um lado para o outro e aproximando-se de Kaoru. "Hoje, enquanto eu me preparava, minha mãe me explicou coisas... er... algumas coisas que uma mulher casada deve saber..." 

"Quer dizer, ela te falou sobre sexo?" 

"É...", Yumi corou. "Minha mãe falou de um jeito tão diferente das aulas de biologia, me deu uns conselhor pra eu conseguir... agradá-lo... Fez parecer tão... íntimo... E bom também! Acho que vamos nos apaixonar quando fizermos daquele jeito..." 

Mas antes que Kaoru pudesse perguntar, inconformada, como ela poderia fazer sexo com alguém com quem ela não tivesse nenhuma intimidade, por quem não sentisse nada, o pai de Yumi chamou-a para que pudessem brindar e o mestre Kamyia aproximou-se da filha. Ela observava a jovem que corria para junto do advogado, pegando a taça de champanhe que ele lhe estendia. À medida em que o orgulhoso pai da noiva fazia seu discurso, mestre Kamyia cochichava para Kaoru, iniciando uma conversa em voz baixa. "Veja, minha Kaoru... Suas amigas estão se casando... estão assumindo compromissos, noivando, crescendo... Tornando-se adultas." 

"Ainda tenho dezessete anos, _Otousan_....", ela disse, tão baixo quanto ele. 

"Mas já é hora de pensar no futuro. Você não pode ficar dentro do seu quarto para sempre." 

"Já pensei no meu futuro. Vou para a universidade ano que vem, vou estudar bastante e me tornar professora." 

"Um bom pensamento. Mas você não poderia pensar sobre isso mais para frente?" 

"É o que eu quero para a minha vida. O resto acontece quando tiver de acontecer." 

"É verdade... Mas as coisas não são tão fáceis assim..." 

"Bem, devo dizer que as coisas não são tão difíceis, _Otousan_." 

"Minha pequenina, já conversamos sobre isso antes. Não nos levou a nada. Você sabe que precisa pensar em ter uma família, em ter filhos, cuidar de uma casa, ser uma boa esposa..." 

"E eu? Não devo pensar sobre mim?" 

"Tudo isso ignifica pensar em você." 

"E se eu quiser ser livre? E se eu quiser viver minha própria vida, _Otousan_?", ela disse, ficando nervosa. 

"Idéias idiotas, Kaoru. Vai ficar sozinha para sempre?" 

"Ainda não me decidi... Se eu optar por isso..." 

"Pare com essa conversa estúpida. E desista desta idéia maluca de ficar só, sem filhos, sem marido... Isso é pra gente irresponsável." 

Kaoru ficou com um nó na garganta. Tudo o que ela queria estava preso ali, bloqueado por sua raiva e seu respeito. Queria sair intempestivamente, mas seu pai discretamente segurou-a com força, fazendo-a ficar, até que o pai de Yumi tivesse terminado o discurso e o brinde. Só então ela teve a oportunidade de escapar à francesa e tomar um pouco de ar. 

^_^x 

Kenshin e Megumi andavam pelas ruas vazias, entre as luzes da cidade. A jovem envolveu seu braço no de Kenshin, mesmo sendo ele muito mais baixo que ela, o que forçava-a a se abaixar um pouco. 

"Que estranho..." Kenshin disse. "Não há ninguém nas ruas... Pelo menos alguns casais costumam passear por aqui à noite, mas hoje não há ninguém." 

"É melhor assim, Ken-san. Ninguém pra apontar a gente e dizer 'olha, dois maconheiros!'. Nenhuma mãe abraçando as crianças, como se fôssemos lobos e elas tivessem que proteger os filhos de nós... Prefiro assim." Neste momento eles deram um passo para o lado para atravessar a rua, larga e mal-iluminada. 

De repente, eles ouviram um rosnar alto, o som de um motor. Num piscar de olhos, Megumi sentiu algo zunir atrás de si, atirando-a no chão. Então o ruído parou. Um homem, vestido num jeas e numa camisa preta, veio do lugar onde o som parara. 

"Desculpe, jovem...", ele disse, levantando Megumi do chão. "Sou Sanosuke, sou de fora, não sabia que ia ter gente na rua e--" 

"Seu idiota!" ela gritou raivosa. "Você podia ter me matado com essa coisa! Que tipo de louco você é? Dirigindo uma lambreta tão rápido em plena cidade!" 

"Opa... Calma lá! Isoo aqui não é lambreta, é uma genuína Harley-Davidson! Você tá bem, não se machucou, como eu tô vendo e eu já me desculpei." 

"Por sorte eu não me machuquei, seu lunático!" 

"Ei, já chega de ofensa, não?" 

"Pare de ser irônico! Eu podia ter me machucado, tenho o direito de reclamar! É você quem está errado, não eu!" 

"Uh, Megumi-dono..." Kenshin tentou. "Vamos embora, o rapaz já se desculpou e--" 

"Você não consegue ao menos prestar atenção a onde você dirige esse troço?" Megumi continuou discutindo, sem dar importância ao aviso de Kenshin. 

"_Oi_! Você se irrita fácil, mulher-raposa!", Sanosuke debochou. 

"De que você me chamou, seu crista-de-galo?", ela franziu a testa, ameaçando o homem com o corpo. 

Kenshin escapou rapidamente. Conhecia bem Megumi, era óbvio que ela passaria a noite toda discutindo com o forasteiro. O rapaz não parecia perigoso, apesar do modo tempestuoso como se apresentou e Megumi sabia muito bem como se virar sozinha. Seria pior se ficasse ali, com seus olhos esbugalhados e indo de um lado para outro sem saber o que dizer. Por isso ele os deixou e foi dar uma volta pela cidade. 

"Já faz muito tempo que este servo não vem para este lado da cidade..." ele pensou enquanto vagava entretidamente, fitando o céu negro salpicado de estrelas. "Andar assim faz este servo lembrar o tempo em que andarilhava pelo país... Mas um dia este servo partirá de novo... Este servo bem sabe..." 

Kenshin passou por pontes, bulevares, becos, apenas flertando com as luzes tétricas da cidade, até que ouviu um choro, um soluço abafado. Seguindo o som, ele chegou a uma praça e encontrou uma jovem num vestido de seda azul sentada na grama, afogando-se em lágrimas. Ele se aproximou e preguntou ternamente. "Senhorita? A senhorita está bem?" 

A jovem levantou a cabeça e encarou o ruivo com seus olhos verde-escuros, afirmando com a cabeça. Ela tentou enxugar uma lágrima de seu olho esquerdo, mas muitas outras vieram depois e ela chorou copiosamente, tornando evidente que sua resposta não era verdadeira. Ela curvou-se para frente e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos, escondendo o rosto do olhar violeta do homem. Kenshin sentou-se ao seu lado e pôs a mão em seu ombro. 

"Etsá tudo bem... Fique calma...", ele afagou suas costas de leve, fazendo-a encará-lo novamente. "Há algo que este servo possa fazer para ajudá-la?" 

"Eu... Eu acho que não...", ela aspirou, ajeitando seu cabelo bagunçado. 

Kenshin enxugou uma lágrima que ainda estava no rosto da garota. "Qual é o seu nome?" 

"Kaoru Kamyia..." 

"Ah, então a senhorita é Kaoru Kamyia, mestre do estilo Kamyia Kasshin com apenas dezessete anos... Este servo ouviu falar sobre a senhorita..." 

"Você... ouviu??" 

"Sim, a senhorita tornou-se mestre com apenas quatorze anos, _de gozaru ka_?" 

"Na verdade... Eu tinha quinze..." ela pareceu um pouco mais animada. "Mas como você sabe tudo isso sobre mim?" 

"Este servo vive por aí, este servo escutou muita coisa enquanto vagava pelo país; embora este servo não venha para fora há vários meses." 

"Como é?" a jovem franziu a testa, sorrindo ligeiramente de curiosidade. 

"Bem, este servo vive na comunidade hippie, na floresta. _Sessha wa rurouni_." Ele sorriu ternamente, um sorriso largo e sincero que se derramava sobre o rosto do úmido da menina. Ela olhou seu rosto e pode ver dentro de seus olhos violeta que ele não estava sendo falso. Depois de alguns minutos de uma incômoda falta de som, ele falou de novo. "Então? A senhorita está melhor agora?" 

"Mais ou menos..." ela suspirou desanimada e jogou a cabeça para frente. 

"Bem, sobre o que a senhorita está chateada?" 

"Vida." 

"Hm, não diga isso, senhorita! Talevz as coisas não saiam exatamente como esperamos que elas saiam em algum momento, mas isto não é motivo para reclamar da vida! Viver é uma dádiva que não deve ser tirada por nada, _de gozaru yo_." 

Kaoru não disse nada, a cabeça ainda baixa. Então, depois de alguns momentos, ela levantou os olhos e fixou-os nos do ruivo. "Eu gostaria... digo, eu quero ser livre." 

"Hm... Tudo de que a senhorita precisa é querer." 

"Não é tão fácil..." ela balançou a cabeça, virando-se para o lado oposto ao de Kenshin. 

"Este servo deve dizer que as coisas não são tão difíceis." 

Kaoru levantou a cabeça surpresa com a resposta -sua própria! "Que coincidência... Não é possível!" De algum modo, ela gostou daquele homem estranho desde que ele se aproximara, exatamente por ser estranho, mas naquele momento ele realmente impressionou-a. Percebendo sua expressão atônita, Kenshin acreditou que fosse um sinal de coragem naquela menina frágil e tristonha. 

"Kenshin Himura." o homem curvou-se, estendendo sua mão para a jovem. 

"Kaoru Kamyia." ela ensaiou um sorriso tímido, curvando-se e apertando a mão de Kenshin. 

"Este servo sabe! A senhorita já havia dito a este servo, Kaoru-dono!" 

"Aw!", ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos, envergonhada. "Como sou boba!" 

"Tudo bem, Kaoru-dono!", ele riu. "Esqueça. Então, onde a senhorita mora? Este servo quer dizer, onde este servo pode encontrá-la?" 

"Oh-oh... Preferia que você não me encontrasse... Quero dizer, não agradaria nadinha ao meu pai esbarrar com você... Ele odeia toda essa coisa de liberdade e hippies e _rurouni_ e-- " 

"Ah, este servo entende. A senhorita quer dizer que seu pai iria detestar este servo." 

"Sim..." ela concordou tristemente, mas logo caiu numa tentativa desesperada de consertar a situação. "Quero dizer, não! Quero dizer, sim e não! Quero dizer... awh! Esquece. Desculpe!" 

"Este servo entende, Kaoru-dono! De qualquer modo, se quiser falar com este servo a senhorita sabe onde encontrá-lo. pode vir quando quer que precise conversar." 

"Bom... As pessoas da comunidade não... ficam... chateadas? Quero dizer..." 

"Certamente não! Se a senhorita quiser, pode vir amanhã. Este servo ficará feliz em apresentá-la às pessoas da comunidade, especialmente à Megumi-dono..." Kenshin arregalou os olhos repentinamente. "Oh-oh! Este servo esqueceu a Megumi-dono discutindo com aquele homem! Este servo precisa ir agora!" ele disse, levantando-se apressado. "Venha amanhã se puder!" ele ainda pode gritar da esquina, deixando uma Kaoru revigorada e sorridente sentada no chão. 

Uma voz rouca veio de trás da jovem, assim que Kenshin sedapareceu. "Kamyia-san?". Ela virou a cabeça para ver Aoshi aproximando-se. "Kamyia-san, seu pai a estava procurando. Onde esteve?" 

Ela levantou-se e bateu a grama de seu vestido. "Eu... Eu vim para fora... para tomar um pouco de ar... Eu fiquei tonta, então achei que um pouco de ar fresco me faria bem." 

"Hm... Entendo... Vamos voltar então." Ele disse, voltando-se para trás e seguindo para a casa de Yumi. Kaoru seguiu-o. Por algum tempo eles nada disseram, até que Aoshi murmurou discretamente. "Seus olhos estão inchados." 

"E-Estão?" ela gaguejou. "Uh, é por causa do... do ar! Está muito frio, então meus olhos ressecaram e... e eles incharam..." 

"Claro. E eu nasci com vinte e seis anos. Jamais passei pelos dezessete..." Ele comentou irônico, a voz impassível. Nada mais foi dito. Ele apenas tirou um lenço do bolso e estendeu-o para Kaoru. Contudo, algo caiu no chão quando ele o fez, sem que ele se apercebesse disto. 

^_^x 

"Ô, Misao, por que a gente simplesmente não fica perto do pessoal da banda? Tô cansado, quero dormir!" Yahiko gemeu, seguindo sua companheira pela rua. Ela corria rápido à sua frente, enquanto o garoto mal agüentava seu corpo sobre as pernas e não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo da menina. 

"Eles levantam acampamento amanhã, na hora do almoço! A gente tem que bordejar antes disso! Se a gente dormir agora, não vai conhecer o lugar." Ela gritou por sobre os ombros, uns duzentos metros à frente. 

"Podemos fazer isso amanhã, quando acordarmos!" 

"Ha! Nós dois sabemos que você não vai acordar a tempo!", ela riu, dobrando uma esquina e indo para outra rua. 

Yahiko acelerou o passo, tentando seguí-la mais de perto. "Ei! Eu consigo sim, vou provar!". Quando ele dobrou a esquina que Misao dobrara antes, ele a viu abaixada no chão, escrutando um pedaço de papel. A uma certa distância dela, ele parou. "Que é isso, Misao?" 

"Parece um cartão pessoal." Ela disse, olhando-o dos dois lados. A garota apertou os olhos, tentando ver o que estava escrito mesmo no escuro da noite. Ela leu em voz alto. " 'Aoshi Shinomori - Advogado.' Também tem um número de telefone aqui." Virando o cartão, ela viu sua face posterior. Deveria estar em branco, mas havia uma inscrição a tinta, numa caligrafia tipicamente feminina. " '_Aishiteru_. Yumi'... Hm, interessante!" 

"Ow, qual é, Misao! O que tem de tão interessante numa carta de amor?" 

"Hm... Não sei... Mas vou guardar isso de qualquer modo." Ela disse, levantando-se e pondo o cartão na mochila. "Tô sentindo que isso será útil..." 

"Ha, suas demonstrações de intuição de novo... Confio mais nas suas _kunai_ do que no seu bom senso ou na sua intuição." o garoto disse, ajeitando a mochila nas costas. Ele sentiu, porém, um coque forte, ainda que pequeno, que o deixou tonto. 

"O que há de errado com as minhas _kunai_?!" Misao, muito irritada, deu-lhe um coque. 

Eles continuaram discutindo ao longo da rua, até que viram um homem e uma mulher se encarando, discutindo. Misao se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e Yahiko, percebendo sua intenção, abaixou-se e se deixou encobrir por um hidrante. A garota observava a cena com atenção: o homem parecia mau, forte, com uma faixa vermelha em volta de sua cabeça e de seu cabelo bagunçado, uma camisa preta com um _kanji_ pintado nas costas. Significava "mau". A mulher parecia frágil, em sua saia longa e sua blusa sem mangas, descalça. "Esse cabeludo vai molestar a moça!", Misao pensou, chamando a atenção de Yahiko logo depois. 

"Pst! Yahiko!", ela sussurou. "Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Tá com a sua _shinai_ aí?" 

"M-hm." Yahiko afirmou com a cabeça. 

"Então vamos fazer o seguinte: vou me esgueirar até aquele lado e, quando eu te der um sinal, a gente ataca o cara junto, OK?" 

Novamente Yahiko concordou silenciosamente. Misao foi na ponta dos pés, de poste em poste, de árvore em árvore, evitando ser vista. Ela olhava vacilante, de seu companheiro para o homem, para a mulher, e de novo para seu companheiro. 

Eles discutiam inflamadamente. A mulher estava descontrolada e logo o homem também estaria. Ele aproximou-se ameaçadoramente dela. Neste exato momento, Misao olhou para Yahiko em sinal e ambos pularam de seus esconderijos para atacar o falso estuprador. "_Kansatsu Tobikunai_!" Mas, antes que eles pudessem ver que fora um erro, a mulher socou violentamente a cabeça do homem e foi embora calmamente, gritando para trás. "_Baka_!". O homem ficou ali, segurando sua cabeça. Misao e Yahiko não tiveram tempo de parar (a primeira já havia atirado suas armas e este último estava no ar de seu pulo, pronto para acertar o homem): os dois atacaram-no diretamente, juntos, fazendo-o cair no chão. 

"_Oi_! Que diabo é isso?" o homem ululou, esfregando o alto de sua cabeça, lugar onde ambos -a mulher e Yahiko- haviam-no acertado. "Vocês por acaso são de alguma organização de proteção às raposas?" 

"Quê?", Yahiko franziu a testa, balançando os ombros. 

"Fica quieto, Yahiko!", Misao disse, correndo para o lado de Sanosuke's para recolher suas _kunai_. "Desculpe, companheiro. A gente pensou que você fosse estuprar a moça..." 

"Estuprar ela?!" ele disse em agudo. "Era mais fácil ela me matar do que eu estuprar ela... Ai, a mocinha é forte..." ele esfregou o lugar onde ela o tinha acertado, olhando raivosamente para a dupla de jovens. "E, por Geddy, vocês também..." 

"Eh, ehe..." Misao ficou sem jeito. "Hm... tem algo que a gente possa fazer pra ajudar?" 

"Bem... Tô com fome. E preciso dormir." 

"Ha, tá perdendo tempo, mora?" Yahiko disse, atirando-se no chão. "A gente não é daqui, e também estamos procurando comida e cama. Além do quê, também tô morto." 

"Eh?" Sanosuke riu. "E o que crianças como vocês estão fazendo fora de casa a essa hora?" 

"Quem você chamou de crianças?" Yahiko pulou antre o homem e sua companheira, fuzilando-o com o olhar. Misao empurrou a cabeça do garoto para baixo e continuou falando. 

"Seguindo o The Doors, é claro!" ela respondeu. "E não somos crianças." 

"Como eu... Hm, então vocês são roadies?" 

"Prefiro dizer que somos 'seguidores'. Não somos apenas puxa-sacos." 

"Que seja... Então, tô vendo que não podem fazer nada por mim... Pode me dizer pelo menos onde tem uma estalagem por aqui?" 

"Hm... Realmente não sei...", Misao coçou a cabeça. 

"Ei, Eu vi uma naquela rua de onde a gente veio!" Yahiko gritou, levantando-se de novo. "Tem uma casa toda acesa, de onde tá vindo uma música -acho que é uma festa. Bem, ao lado tem uma estalagem. Tem uma placa grande nela, onde está escrito 'Akabeko'." 

"'Kay, bicho." Sanosuke levantou-se e montou sua moto. "Obrigado pela informação. Sou Sanosuke Sagara, me procurem se precisarem de alguma coisa. Vocês são...?" 

"Somos Misao e Yahiko." a garota respondeu. "Obrigada, Sagara-kun. Tome cuidado." 

"Eu tô bem: o perigo são vocês." ele deu uma piscadela, sumindo na escuridão em seu cavalo de metal. Com as mãos na cintura, Misao olhava o homem, enquanto Yahiko se aproximava dela. 

"Ele parece legal." o garoto afirmou. 

Misao olhou para Yahiko e mentalmente comparou-o a Sanosuke. "M-hm... Mas não ouse ficar igual a ele!", ela riu-se. 

^_^x 

.:Eu de Novo:. Esse é só o primeiro capítulo. A história meeesmo ainda está por vir. Só uns esclarecimentos: 1- não estranhem, o Sano fala meio erado mesmo; 2- por toda a fic estão espalhados pedacinhos de músicas -como eu ja disse, discriminarei todos no big-disclaimer; 3- pra quem não entendeu lhufas da expressão "por Geddy" eu explico: em inglês, tem-se aquela mania de substituir a palavra "God" (=Deus) em expressões do dia-a-dia por outras começadas com "g"; na versão em inglês, a expressão era "for Geddy's sake", numa referência ao Geddy Lee, baixista e vocalista do Rush.  
A atualização dessa fic não vai ser assídua como a de "Try to Get Along Without Kaoru", mas não pretendo deixar vãos muito grandes. Aliás, só pretendo alualizar se os eventuais leitores quiserem. Então, quer ler mais? 


	2. Rotina

.:Author's Notes 1:. Oh, my... this chapter's developed quite... giganteous. But don't worry, for that's an exception. The following ones will come out much shorter. This exaggerated length is due to... erm... well... I won't spoil it right now OK? Further explanations in the end of this chapter. Enjoy it for the moment! 

**Spring of '69**

**II-**

The following day had brought the bright and nasty sun back to the sky. In the trees, eight o'clock, Kenshin raised himself from bed and started his chores: he worked on the patch for almost three hours, then picked up some vegetables for lunch, starting to prepare them afterwards. Megumi came to help him and tried to establish some kind of conversation, since they talked very little since the night before. Kenshin wasn't paying much attention though. 

"What's up Ken-san? Are you stepping on the moon?" 

"Uh, oro?" he came back to consciousness. 

"You're so far away! Tell me, where have you been?" 

"Hm... _Sessha_ thinks he's been here... but not now..." 

"Caught you thinking about your past again, uh? What a shame..." the woman friendly hugged the redheaded man. 

"_Sessha_'s afraid you are wrong, Megumi-dono. To be true, _sessha_ was thinking about his future, de _gozaru yo_. A very close future..." 

"Hm! Is there any woman in it? I bet so! I know this floating voice of yours! It can just mean 'woman'.", she winked at him. 

"Hey, stop being so mischievous, Megumi-dono!" 

"Ohohohohoho!" 

"Eh, seriously talking..." Kenshin brushed his hand on the back of his neck "Megumi-dono is right, but not the way you are thinking. _Sessha_'s met a girl that got him very startled." 

"Hm... It's getting dense... I want to know what it's all about!" 

"Yesterday... while Megumi-dono argued with that lad, _sessha_ went to a walk. Then _sessha_ got to a square, where he found girl crying so painfully that--" 

"Hm, the helpful kind!" Megumi interrupted. "In this matter you are the best seducer I've ever known!" 

"Megumi-dono! _Sessha_ didn't seduce anyone!" 

"...that _sessha_ had realized... Soooo???" she rolled her eyes up ironically, imitating Kenshin's tune. 

"Soooo... that's all." 

"What do you mean by 'that's all'? Stop hiding the best part of the story!" 

"Uh...?" 

"I mean, you both got there, isn't it?" 

"Oro?!", Kenshin bugged his eyes. 

"Aw, come on, Ken-san. Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about! You were married, you know exactly what it is and how to make it." 

"Me-Megumi-dono, we had no sex!" Kenshin tried desperately to clear up things, in a very particular chibi-mode way. 

"You... didn't?" 

"NO!" 

"Aw, Ken-san... why didn't you tell me this from the very beginning? That's why you were so... let down... in all the meanings..." 

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin cocked his head, afraid of that foxy friend of his's mistaken thoughts. 

"THAT is what I mean: here." she said, drawing a small pack of herbs from her medicine chest and handing it to Kenshin, who just stared astonished. "Make a tea with this leaves and you realize... a-hem... a great upgrade on yourself..." she went on, making a bobbing movement with her open hand around her wrist. 

Kenshin had nowhere else to bug his eyes to. His face went fuchsia. 

^_^x 

At the inn, Sanosuke got downstairs yawning, about ten o'clock. Tae, the owner of the place, came to him herself, with a heartful look in her eyes. 

"Good morning, Sagara-san!" she greeted him, nodding ahead. "Will you have breakfast?" 

"G' morning, fairy lady.", he nodded in response, hunching to get her hand and kiss its back. "If ya don't mind my saying so, I wouldn't brush aside such 'mazing breakfast. If ya can please wait me on..." 

"Feel comfortable, sir.", she answered smily. "I'll bring you something to eat, alright?" 

He winked and made a gentle movement with his hand, heading to an empty table, where he sat and chuckled to himself. Soon Tae brought his breakfast, and there he ate, asking himself when had been the last time he had such a delicious meal. Then, finished the food, he left, hands on his pockets. The owner hampered him softly. 

"Hm, Sagara-san, here's your bill." she handed him a slip. 

"Oh, 'm not checking out yet..." he slipped rapidly from her clutch. "If ya don't mind, please write down everything together so tha' I can pay it when I leave, will ya?" 

Tae agreed, but gazed him leave the inn with a very suspicious, yet heartful, look. "Ah, my friend... You are so handsome, but I'm not this easy-deceived..." she thought to herself. 

This time, Sanosuke had already gone through the door, passed across the other waiter, Tsubame, on her roller-skates among the cars, and gotten out of sight, leisurely ambling along the street. "Hm, Sano... ya must whip up an excuse very quickly." He thought to himself. "Dunno till when yah skill will do..." 

^_^x 

At the other tip of the city, sitting in a corner of a dump almost on the road, Misao took a nap. She was waken up by the mess of the band crew, from one side to the other. Yet unsteadily, she staggered to the restroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She managed to steal some food from a costumer without being noticed and this way she got breakfast. 

"I think there's enough for Yahiko and me... uh... where's Yahiko?", she finally took notice of the boy's absence since she woke up. 

The girl looked quickly from side to side, not seeing her friend anywhere in the dive. Yet clinging the food she had sneakily stolen, she rushed to outside, where the truck and two vans belonging to The Door's support staff were parked. Scattered through the floor there were devices, packs, boxes and the band stuff, with many men carrying it from side to side and loading the vehicles: they looked more like ants than humans. Kind of desperate, Misao blocked many people's way, asking if they had seen a ten-year-old boy, with spiky hair and carrying a _shinai_, but nobody had any clue of her target. 

"Yahiko!" she shouted from the top of her lungs, hands on the sides of her mouth, and walked aimlessly among the people, trying to fight the hustle and bustle. "Yahiko, where are you?... Yahiko, please, stop the hide-and-seek game! Show up, please... Yahiko, you mocking brat! Come out, wherever you are! NOW!", but no answer came. "Yahiko-chan!" Then she halted and waited a few seconds. Again no answer. "Oh-oh... I named him 'Yahiko-chan' and he didn't come to hit me... That's bad!" 

Misao started pacing back and forth, thinking to herself. "Oh, my, oh my, oh my... Ok, ok, calm down. No panic, Misao." Then she halted and said to herself. "Think... what can you do to find Yahiko before the band's departure?" She looked up to the sky, rubbing her chin with her hand, when she suddenly remembered the card she had found the night before. Shuddering, she reached to her backpack and took it off, reading it cautiously. " 'Shinomori Aoshi -Lawyer.' Damn, how do I go about it? He will refuse to help me..." It was very hot that day, so she rocked the card, trying to refresh herself. Then she had a bright idea, while glimpsing accidentally the back of the card. "Hm... '_Aishiteru_. Yumi'... He may refuse to help me... But he won't mind to help his... affair... Hihihihi!", she giggled, heading to a public phone. 

She took the phone out and just then she remembered. "Oh-oh... I need a coin..." Looking from one side to the other at the dump, she saw a dummy-faced man sitting by the counter and she chose him as her victim. "That one will be easy to trick. Coins, here Misao goes.", she thought in silence, adjusting herself and trying to look appealing. 

Languidly, the girl sat by the fool's side, crossing her legs sensually. "Uh, hello dear..." she said in a fake voice, sharper and softer than her true one. "Hmm... Could you lend me some coins?" 

The dull drinker looked at her and approached, _hentaily_. "I can land you everything you want, cutie..." 

"Hm... I just need some coins!" she dodged, smiling and trying to look natural. 

"Well, I have none, but if you follow me, you can use my... telephone...", he ogled her. 

"Uh... well, I really need to call, sir! Pleeeeeease..." she almost begged in a childish voice, then came closer, whispering. "And afterwards, we may... eh... you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" 

"Eh, eh, eh... yes, of course... You are overage, aren't you?" 

"Do I look as a sixteen-year-old child?", she pretended to be offended. 

"Noooooo... on the contrary..." he answered, coming closer and trying to kiss her. She banged back and giggled, pretending to think it was arousing, laying her hand forth just afterwards. 

"The coins... after the coins..." 

The man looked for some coins on his pocket and gave Misao a handful of them. She got up and led back to the phone, laughing inside. "It was easier than I thought." 

The girl dialed the written number. The phone ranged twice, then a husky and strong voice echoed from the other side. "Hello?" 

"Uh... Please, is Shinomori-sama there?" 

"It is me. Who is there?" 

"Uh..." she faltered, thinking on what she could fix to convince him. 

"Who is there?" 

"Er..." she took a glimpse to the back of the card and said, instinctively. "It's Yumi" 

"Yumi?" Aoshi frowned. "Your voice sounds quaint..." 

"Uh... I think I got a cold, *cough, cough*." Misao smiled and started putting on act, surprised on how convincing she could be sometimes. 

"Whatever...", Aoshi propped on the back of his chair and crossed his long legs under his desk. "What do you want?" 

"Uh, I... I got lost!", she cried, a fake and unprotective voice. 

"Lost?" he hunched forth, in amazement. 

"Indeed... Can you please help me?" 

"Alright..." the lawyer sighed, putting his elbow on the desk and holding his forehead. "Where are you?" 

" Er... I'm lost... I don't know where I am...", she frowned, covered the phone with her hand and whispered afterwards "Ow, he's a dummy!". 

"Well, ask anybody! You are not alone in any desert alley, are you?" 

"Ah! Of course. Wait a minute..." she covered once again the telephone with the palm of her hand. 

While waiting on the phone, Aoshi was able to listen to a shrieking firm shout. "Hey, you! Yes, you hairy-bearded guy! Where the fuck am I? What?... Ah ok. Thanks, man!". The lawyer frowned, at the same time his fiancée's voice was back to him. "I'm in a restaurant named 'Mud Headquarter'." 

"For Kami's sake, Yumi... But, why didn't you call your parents? Why me?" 

"Ah, they... they weren't at home... Please, come and rescue me?" 

"Ok, I will manage to find its way... Wait for me." 

"Thanks, then." She sighed in relief. 

"Uh, Yumi... How did you get there?" 

"Oh, oh, dear! I'm running out of coins, the call's gonna-- doo, doo, doo, doo...", he was yet able to hear the would-be Yumi's desperate voice on the other side. A bit puzzled with that strange reaction of his fiancé's, Aoshi got up, wore his trench coat and walked out of his bureau, heading to the place where he thought he'd find her. 

On the Mud Headquarters, Misao hanged back the phone and sighed, leading to outside and sitting on the floor, in front of the dump. By her side, the jerk she deceived inside the restaurant came to charge her promise. 

"Hey, you depraved! Did you know it's a crime to suggest sexual desires in a public place, specially to an underage girl?" Misao shouted, calling everybody's attention to her. 

The man, retreated. "You said you were overage..." 

"'I said'? I've never seen you around, you perverted!" the girl shouted even louder, causing many people to glare the man. Head down, trying to escape from sight, the guy ran away. 

Misao stood where she was, folded legs, crossed arms over her knees. The lawyer's voice came to her mind. "Boy, that man asks a lot! He must be a forty-year-old guy, bald and pot-belied, looking more like an skeleton than a man..." Rapidly, at the voice's remains, she shook away this idea: it didn't match. "His voice is so appealing though..." 

^_^x 

"What do you mean by '_Sessha_ invited her come here'?" Megumi shouted angrily at Kenshin. 

"Uh... _Sessha_ just means that he invited her come here, Megumi-dono..." he raised his open hands till his shoulders's height and swayed them, trying to calm down the woman. 

"For Kami's sake, are you crazy?" she blew out, then rocked her head, trying to calm down. "Ken-san! Can you see what you did, what you just submitted the whole community to?" 

"Megumi-dono, _sessha_ can't see any threat on that girl..." 

"Ken-san! The outers will enter! Today this girl comes in, but in little time it will be the other citizens to come and expel us from our place! We'll be forced to settle up!" 

"Megumi-dono, _sessha_ thinks you are overreacting..." 

"Overreacting? Oh no, Ken-san! I'm not! I'm being realistic! This girl will surely tell a friend about her coming, the friend tells another friend, and so on! Within a two-week-time the mayor will think that all the teenagers in their city are coming here and being abducted by the 'strange humanoid creatures from the trees'." 

Kenshin bowed his head and thought about his friend's words. In fact, he himself knew nothing about that girl. All he could get was an impression of hers, but he could not say whether he could trust her or not -he just did. He started feeling then a bit guilty. "Be relaxed, Megumi-dono. _Sessha_ will fix this mess he made, he promises." the ex-_rurouni_ thought to himself while peeling some carrots. 

^_^x 

From the nun's school a great amount of young girls and boys left calmly, some in groups, chattering; others were alone, attached to their books and briefcases. Kaoru was one of them, in her knee-long dark blue plaited skirt, her white blouse and her beret. She left school normally and leaded home, as if nothing had happened. When she reached a spot where no schoolmate would see her, she took off her shoes and socks, rushing sneakily to the forest. "Yes, I'm coming, Kenshin." 

^_^x 

After striding a while around the city, Sanosuke decided that it was the time for him to slip out from Akabeko, or he'd be in great trouble when he finally would. He climbed quickly the two flights of stairs that led to the room he rented. Tae followed him quietly, leaving the restaurant for Tsubame to take care. 

Getting at the top, she hid herself by the client's door and waited for him to leave the room, tiptoeing and carrying his backpack and his guitar. "Sagara-san!" she said in a loud voice, making him jump from his skin. He turned back slowly, his head buried between his shoulders. 

"Yeah?" 

"Your bill is still there..." 

"Uh, I'll pay it when I check out, Tae-san..." 

"I see... Are you checking out yet?" 

"Uh... not really..." 

"So why are you carrying your stuff?" 

"Hm... I was... loading my motorcycle..." 

"Ah, don't worry! Leave it to Tsubame-chan." 

"B-But -t's too heavy for'er to carry..." 

"Oh, indeed. Washing dishes is also a heavy charge for her..." 

"Eh... I imagine..." he seemed puzzled. Yet scarred. 

"Nah... You can't imagine, Sagara-san... Hm... What do you think of paying your rent now?" 

"Not a good idea...", he frowned. 

"Hm... So why don't you land Tsubame-chan a hand on her dishes?" 

"Well, I'd be glad to help, but--" 

"Ah, you are such a kind man, Sagara-san!" she interrupted him with a wide smile, handing him an apron. "In retribution, I won't tell the police about your try to trick me! Thank you, Sagara-san!" 

"Uh... eh... ok...", he said, grabbing the apron and sighing sadly. 

^_^x 

Aoshi's presence was strange. Tall and thin, in his suit and his long trench coat, his hair short and cautiously composed, among those long-haired and unshaved men moving back and forth, shouting and whistling. "Wayward youth...", he muttered to himself. 

Misao watched from a hideout for the approaching of someone odd on that place. When she could see the lanky figure of the lawyer among that crowd, looking from side to side, she barely believed that young and stalwart man could be the same one she talked on the phone to. "Well, it can't be but him. He looks like a lawyer... and he seems absolutely out of place here..." With this thought, she ran to meet that man and find out if he was the person she was searching for. 

"Uh, are you Shinomori Aoshi?" she said, looking up to the man in front of her. He looked down and crossed his arms. 

"Yes." 

"I called you some time ago, maybe one hour." 

"What?" 

"It was no Yumi. It was I." 

"You... Who are you?" he frowned, starting to get mad. 

"I'm Makimachi Misao." 

"... who are you?" 

"Are you calling me unimportant?" she balled her fist and jumped in front of him. Patiently, the lawyer put his hand flat over the girl's head and pushed her down to the floor again. She recomposed herself and went on. "I need your help." 

"Calm down, elfin girl... I am the one to ask things. How--" 

"No time now, guy! I found a card of yours on the floor, I saw a woman's name on it and I got it, that's all! Now can you please help me?" she gabbled aloud, shaking her arms. Up-browned, he crossed his arms once again and waited for her to say her say. "Well, I lost someone." 

"My sincere condolences." he said flatly. 

"No! I mean, I REALLY lost someone! He vanished! He was with me till this morning and when I woke up he wasn't there anymore!" 

"Hm... then you pretended to be my fiancé, deceived me on the phone, made me come to this swamp and want me to find the person you lost?" 

"Uh... I think you got it..." 

"Hm..." he nodded. "Absolutely not." He turned and started moving away. 

"Ah, please, sir! You can charge me as much honorarium as you want!" she followed him. 

"I would surely do. And would you pay it?" 

"I'd surely not... But, please be reasonable..." She had started spilling all the -few- reasons he had to help her, when she saw Yahiko showing up from among the crowd. She abandoned Aoshi and ran to the boy, causing the lawyer to follow her in curiosity. 

"Yahiko, you little monster, where the hell were you?" she got red-faced and screamed at the boy. 

"Uh... I was around. I'd slept enough then I decided to wander a little and--" 

Misao jolted Yahiko's head, then hugged him, still talking angrily. "You brat! Don't you ever vanish like this again! Next time I'll wrap you like a gift and leave you at the most filthy restroom I'm able to find!" 

She panted because of having screamed so much and so quickly. Also because of how nervous she was -but this she wouldn't ever state. In an unexpected reaction, she held him even tighter and rocked him a little. She remembered she would be all alone, if it weren't for Yahiko, and almost shed a tear. But, since she was in a public place, she pushed back the tears, swallowed the fear and released the boy from her clutch, boxing his ears afterwards. Then, she turned to Aoshi and said, smily. "Thanks for the patience, Shinomori-sama. And sorry for my deceiving you. I meant no harm." 

"Are you brother and sister?" he frowned, getting closer. 

"Nah, we're just--" Yahiko started, but a slight hand blocked his mouth, making him moan and groan hoping mad. 

"Yes, he's my younger brother, a very smart one, that's it!" Misao gave Aoshi a sickly smile, while the boy trashed about. 

"Ok, then... I am going. Be careful next time..." the lawyer turned round and left, yet a bit suspicious. 

When he had already left, Misao released Yahiko and told him off. "Hey! Are you crazy? How could you tell that man that we are no brothers? He's a lawyer, do you see? What if he wanted to investigate? He'd find out everything! Then, you know what? He'd tear us apart! He'd take me back to my parent's house. And you'd go to that orphan house again. Is that your wish?" 

"The last thing I'd rather have is that place again... Ok, from now on I'll keep quiet..." 

"You'd better do... And besides, what were you thinking? The band is about to leave! What if I hadn't found you?" 

"The band won't leave today. And I bet they won't leave for a looong time..." 

"Uh?" 

"The government said they're not regularly traveling. So they'll be stuck here until the investigation about their situation is over. And I bet it will take at least one month." 

"H-How do you know about it?" 

"I heard people talking when I woke up. I think they were in the staff." 

"Fuck!", Misao bellowed, making some people stop their affairs and look at her. She folded herself and whispered to Yahiko. "We can't stay long here! Someone will take notice of us! They may tell somebody we're here! We can't be found!" 

"Hey! We may hide on the trees! At the other corner of the city there's a forest. We may cover up in there till the band leaves!" 

"Hm... Not a bad idea, Yahiko... So it's a deal, get your stuff under the truck and let's go!" 

^_^x 

Kaoru was exhausted of running and hiding from the city's eyes. She finally reached the border of the forest, where Kenshin had said she would find a path. There she was, there the path laid, but somehow, she felt quite afraid of getting in. She finally took a breath and stepped on the narrow way. "Now that I'm here I'll break into. There's nothing bad that may happen to me..." 

The path was narrow, but it was also clear and light. It felt silent and fresh, the sunlight flowing as if it was liquid from the spaces between the leaves, designing the trees on the ground. She walked barefoot, feeling the earth beneath her feet and an unexpected sensation of freedom all around her. 

After about ten minutes of walk, the girl got to a glade, where she could see a big crude building made by stone and wood, and some small fabric tents. Outside one of those tents she saw Kenshin's unmistakable red head, with his low and loose ponytail, a long black-haired tall woman by his side. She walked faster to meet him were he was, feeling easy for recognizing her friend amidst that unknown atmosphere. Realizing there was someone standing by him, Kenshin turned his head to meet Kaoru's look. 

"Ah, hello, Kaoru-dono!", he smiled, raising himself and bowing forth. "That's Megumi-dono, whom _sessha_ talked about yesterday." He grabbed Megumi's wrist and pulled her closer to the newcomer. Kaoru smiled and bowed forth. Megumi retributed the reverence, a suspicious and annoyed look in her cinnamon eyes. 

This very moment two little girls came running and held Kenshin's hands, pulling him outside with all their (little) strength. "Ken-nii! Ken-nii! Come see our flowers! Please, come see, Ken-nii!" 

"Ayame, Suzume, be calm!" Kenshin laughed, placing the later on his shoulders and raising the further on his folded arm. Chuckling at the girls' exasperation, he turned to the two women and smiled. "_Sessha_'s going to see the girls's flowers. Why don't you talk a bit while _sessha_'s away?" 

Kaoru smiled and nodded excitingly. After Kenshin had left with the two girls, Megumi sat down and looked to Kaoru. "I'll tell at once. I was very mad when Ken-san told me he invited an outer in." 

"I'm not an outer. I'm from this city..." 

"I mean, not from the community." 

"Well, I'm... I'm sorry to annoy you, I didn't--?" 

"Did you tell anybody you were coming here? 

"N-No..." 

"Are you sure?" Megumi raised herself, kind of threateningly. 

"I am! I didn't tell anybody! Besides, it coasted me a lot of sweat not to be seen coming here." 

"Were you ashamed of coming here?" 

"No. I was afraid of what my dad's reaction would be. In fact, I know exactly what it would be..." Kaoru raised her eyebrows, kind of cheerless. 

"What do you mean?" Megumi looked sideways. 

"I mean my father would get mad if he only knew I'm here... He would get mad if he knew I have a friend he doesn't know, a hippie friend. Someone free, just like I'd like to be..." 

"Hm, I see." Megumi reflected still for a couple of minutes, then sat down, smiling sideways. "Well, I can't say I know what it's like, because I've been on the road with the hippies for long... But I kind of understand." 

Kaoru faced Megumi, sheeply satisfied. 

^_^x 

His shirt was bundled on a chair, in the kitchen. A colossal pile of bowls, glasses, and knives was beside the sink. Sanosuke had washed them for two hours. There were still five or six dishes to be washed and the man did it with a great deal of fury and no patience. When finished with his chore, he took out the apron, dried his hands and wore his blouse, heading to out of the Akabeko' kitchen. Outside, at the counter, Tae was giving attention to the clients. When Sanosuke broke out, she came to him, with her always smiling hearty-face. 

"Are you through yet, Sagara-san?" she said, putting the palms of her hands together. 

"Yeah..." he muttered. 

"Ah, good, then! So, I'll ask you to...check out, if you don't want me to sue you, understood?" 

"Don't tell it twice..." 

He was already leaving when she shouted to him "Ah! You still owe me half the fee!" 

Without turning round he sighed and went on. Outside, Tsubame followed him, keeping balance on her roller-skates. "Sagara-san... Did Tae-san make you wash the dishes?" she asked, almost pitifully. 

"Yeah... Why do ya ask so? Does she do it very often?" 

"Uh... Just when someone doesn't pay the fee... But please, don't get mad at her. She's a good person..." the girl hid her round face behind the empty tray she carried. 

"But she's a businesswoman... I know, Tsubame-chan... -t's my fault... 'get going, 'must find a place to stay." he said, petting the girl's head and walking away. 

Tsubame dared her eyes upon the tray and watched the leaving man. "He's not bad..." 

^_^x 

Kenshin had put the two little and hyperactive girls in bed and leaded to the tent where he had left Kaoru and Megumi, about two hours before. When he got back there, they were missing. Just Kaoru's shoes were there, near Megumi's medicine chest. "Oro?" 

The red-haired man got out once again and asked a man in the community for Megumi. He said she had gone to the riverside with another girl he had never seen. Kenshin thanked and ran to meet them, fearing Megumi would say something she shouldn't. 

Getting to the riverside, he saw Megumi chatting amusingly with Kaoru. They were sitting on the ground at the river shore, side by side 

"Kaoru-dono?" 

"Ken-san! Where were you?" Megumi asked. "It's not polite to leave the guests waiting for you! We live in the trees but we're not monkeys!" 

"_Sessha_ was taking care of Ayame and Suzume..." 

"Right... Well, I think I'm going back to the glade." Megumi raised herself and vanished, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone. On purpose, of course. 

"_Sessha_ apologizes, Kaoru-dono... _Sessha_ didn't mean to take so long to come back..." 

"It's OK, Kenshin... Megumi brought me here." 

"Did you and Megumi-dono chat all this time?" Kenshin was still afraid Megumi had been harsh to Kaoru, even if he saw them chatting so amused. 

"Yes, she's very cool..." Kaoru giggled, then paused, hugging her legs. "The girls... Are they... Your daughters?" 

"Ah, no! _Sessha_ had no kids!" he laughed and grew a bit gloomy-faced. Then sat down by the girl's side, banging his body back and propping on his own arm. 

"_Had_?" 

"Forget about it..." 

"Euh... Ok, then..." she agreed, kind of suspicious. "If you don't mind my asking so... What did you use to do... I mean, before becoming a hippie? I mean, you weren't born a hippie, were you?" 

"No, _sessha_ was an auctioneer at the stock market." 

"Hm... And why did you give up this other life?" 

"Because of stress. It was a hell... _Sessha_ started getting aware of how much time he was spending when he had to go to the army, to keep down the civil war on the north." 

Kaoru got wide-eyed, looking to the x-shaped scar on Kenshin's face. Remembering the news from ten years before -the adults used to hide from the children, but that she read on her father's papers without him knowing-, she got dumfounded, only able to let it slip from her mouth. "Battousai?" 

"Yes... _Sessha_ thinks Kaoru-dono remembered this alias. This is what the newspapers and all the media used to call _sessha_..." his violet eyes grew darker. "When _sessha_ could leave the army, he realized he killed many people he shouldn't. In fact, _sessha_'s mistake was fight in the army for something he didn't agree with. When _sessha_ finally took notice of how much evil he had done, he decided to live his life in peace, denying all that life had been to him until that moment, giving himself to people who needed him." 

"Ow, I see..." Kaoru couldn't hide her fright. 

"_Sessha_ knew Kaoru-dono would get scared. But believe: _sessha_ wants no harm anymore. Yet, if you feel threatened, _sessha_ doesn't blame you. _Sessha_ even understands. _Sessha_'s past is an eternal crest." 

"N-No. I'm not scared. I trust your word." Kaoru tried to fix the situation, while cursing herself innerly for "being so silly!". "And what about that 'being a _rurouni_ stuff?" 

"_ Sessha_ got regretful for having killed people, that's why he became a _rurouni_. But last year _sessha_ ran into this community and decided to stay and live a useful life, feel once again part of a society." 

"And... do you feel good this way?" 

"_Sessha_ found his place." A shadow placed on Kaoru's face. Kenshin got closer. "Why did Kaoru-dono get sad?" 

"It reminds me I hadn't found my place yet... And maybe I will never find..." 

"Don't you say such things, Kaoru-dono. You are young, you have nothing to erase from your story. You can start freely." 

"Not freely... There are a lot of things censuring my story, Kenshin..." 

"You can't get freedom for free." 

"What can I do? How can I swim against a stream that's much stronger than me?" 

"_Sessha_'s sure Kaoru-dono is not weaker than any stream. Even if you were, every river has its hindering for you to hold on." The red-haired man smiled and placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulder. The girl blushed very deep and quickly. 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm going to have a heart attack!!!!" Megumi's shrieking voice ripped the air and broke Kaoru and Kenshin's touch. She came stomping and making the birds flee. "You just can't imagine who DARED to come and ask us lodging!" 

Sanosuke's mischievous face peeped up from among the trees and showed up, smiling. "H'lo, ya there! I'll be staying heah for some time..." 

"Just after my death!" Megumi got in front of him and bowed her body forth, threateningly. 

"Huh, calm down, _kitsune-onna_!" he smiled, amused by the woman's rage. Kenshin and Kaoru could see Megumi's foxy aura rising from her body, as well as Sanosuke's rooster aura, facing each other just like their owners. 

"Hey you guys... Calm down!" Kaoru tried to meddle. 

"Eh... Peace and love!" Kenshin bugged his eyes and got between the challengers, avoiding a physical attack. 

"Love! That's it!" Kaoru asserted, pulling Kenshin to her side, while Megumi and Sanosuke stood glaring each other. The two of the further hugged each other and sang in a choir, swinging from side to side. "'All you need is love... All you need is love... All you need is love, love...'" 

"Love is just bullshit..." Megumi completed the song her way, turning her back to Sanosuke and crossing her arms. 

"Euh... Megumi, can you please show me the things around?" Kaoru pulled her, trying to tear her apart from the guy. And so did Kenshin. 

"Come, Sanosuke! _Sessha_ is going to show you where to go, what to do..." 

"Please, show me where I can run into foxes, so that I'll avoid this kinda places." Sanosuke teased. 

"Do it, Kenshin. Tell him what to do. But I doubt that a lazy and dummy rooster can carry out with any chore..." Megumi answered. 

Kaoru and Kenshin faced each other. It looked as if they shared the same thought. "It will be hard to handle with..." 

^_^x 

Kaoru managed to take Megumi away from Sanosuke, so as to avoid troubles concerning them both, and so did Kenshin, who took the rooster-headed lad far. While the red-haired man showed the motorcycle rider the community, the two girls had decided to take a stride in the forest, profiting the cool weather and humidity among the trees, warmed up by some intruding rays of the sun. They looked rather alike, despite their physical disagreement. Megumi was tall and had a womanish body, with well-designed curves, glowing lips and a straight heavy hair, that fell over her back like a waterfall. Kaoru was quite shorter, with soft pitch-black hair and, in spite of her developed body, she looked in some ways kind of boyish, maybe due to her kendo training. 

"Ken-san told me how you met yesterday. He said you were crying..." 

"In fact I was... He was very kind to me..." 

"He's always a kind guy! This only makes him ever more a seducer!" Megumi placed her hand in front of her mouth and laughed foxily. 

Kaoru laughed sickly, then took a deep breath and asked faltering. "A-are you and Kenshin... I mean, is he... Are you his..." 

"You wanna know if we're married?" 

"Euh... Yes..." 

"Not really." Megumi laughed. "In fact, I did want it to be true when he first came to the community, but we became good friends with time and I realized he needed someone fragile, careless... Not me, of course, since I'm not included in any of this characters!" 

Kaoru sighed in relief. She had to manage to hide this from Megumi -"Am I jealous of him?"- , but the hippie woman was really smart: she obviously realized. She didn't say a word, nevertheless she watched amusedly the growing glow on Kaoru's face. "Yes! Jackpot, Megumi!", the foxy woman thought in silence, as she stared smiling at the girl's embarrassment. "Kenshin, I'm finally gonna whip you a girl up!" 

On the other corner of the community, at the glade, Kenshin and Sanosuke were walking side by side. The sun was coming down and a cool fresh breeze shook their hair. 

"The foxy girl's ill-tempered!" Sanosuke stated. "How do ya keep up?" 

"Megumi-dono is a good person." Kenshin smiled. "She just has short patience. And _sessha_ must say you blew up all the limits she could reach in meditation, _de gozaru yo_." 

"She's proud, that's it. A bombshell, though..." 

"Hehehehe, don't you dare to make her even more angry than she already is!" 

"What? Do ya think 'm gonna flirt with'er?" the spiky-haired guy gazed Kenshin skeptically. "Aw, c'mon! 'm not a suicidal! Besides, she's not that much. I'd never waste my time with a fussy girl like that one..." 

Kenshin smiled and touched the back of his neck. Sanosuke kept on talking. 

"She's so stormy tha' she interrupted ya and the _jou-chan_. Tell me, who's that cutie?" 

"Euh... _Sessha_ knew her yesterday, at a square, while you and Megumi-dono were arguing, _de gozaru yo_." 

"Uh, but she's a cutie..." Sanosuke squinted, designing a female body on the air with his hands. "Phew! Did you see those breasts?" 

"Well, sessha didn't--" Kenshin blushed and shook his hands, as he tried to clear up things, though Sanosuke interrupted him. 

"'kay, 'must say the fox's are better, perfectly round and--" 

"Sanosuke, please!" Kenshin finished the conversation. 

^_^x 

Yahiko was sitting beneath a tree's shade, Misao's head propped on his leg. She was sleeping heavily, her face had a neutral expression. Yahiko, on the other hand, was awake: in reality, he wasn't able to doze off. He had turned on his inner "red alert", so he wouldn't sleep while his companion was that vulnerable. 

His tinny head was full of thoughts. On the eve, Misao reminded him that the only things they had were each other and their mad adventures. That day he almost caused their tearing apart. Even being a strong and stubborn boy as he was, Yahiko was just ten years old, orphan and, as his companion -who he took as an older sister- said, all they had was their own and each other. "I don't want to get back to that orphan house, sis. I wanna stay with you, I wanna follow my future. I don't want to be stuck there as rice pack, being told what to do until someone says me 'Get lost and become a man'. You are my family now, Misao." He looked down to his legs, where the girl slept uneasy. 

"Hmp..." Misao groaned asleep, then slowly opened her eyes, waking up. The sun wasn't high, but it hurt her eyes anyway, so she placed her hand over her head. "Hpmf, Ya... Yahiko-kun? Are you awake?" 

"Yeah. I didn't sleep." 

She raised herself, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Didn't you? Aren't you sleepy?" Yahiko opened his mouth and meant to answer something, but Misao interrupted him. "By the way, I'm starving! You must be too, 'cuz we haven't eaten anything since morning. May you find us something to eat?" 

"Why don't you do it?" Yahiko yelled. 

"You're not sleepy but I am, and I gotta find a way to stay awake as well. I heard a gurgling from the east, so I'm gonna check if it's a creek or something like this." 

"Okay, okay... I'm gonna whip us something up..." Yahiko raised himself and took the path. 

As the boy walked further, Misao followed the sound till its source: it was a small stream hid by the trees, a pathway close to one shore and many rocks near to the other one. She was thirsty and the hot weather was making her almost faint, so she took her clothes off and entered the creek naked. "Hm! It's fresh!" she giggled, drawing into the water. 

She bathed for some more minutes, when she heard two female voices coming closer. The girl hid herself behind a kind of bush so as to pay attention to their conversation, looking sneakily from among the leaves. Soon, a couple of girls came and sat down near to where she was. 

"I'm telling you, Kaoru! That Sanosuke guy is a savage! A barbarian! Can you imagine he ran me over yesterday, riding a motorcycle like a wild man, running so fast downtown? He's not a piece of mankind, he's an asinine!" 

"Well, he doesn't look a bad man..." 

"BAD MAN? He's a daft! A berserk! That's what he is." 

Misao blinked twice. "Hey! It's the girl I though was going to be raped yesterday!" 

Kaoru giggled, while Megumi kept on cursing. Then, in a sudden glimpse, she saw some clothes scattered, near to a backpack. She reached for them, asking Megumi. "Whose clothes are those?" 

In an unexpected and impulsive movement, Misao got from her hide-out and stood on her foot the way she was -naked. "Hey, you there! Leave my stuff away!" 

Megumi and Kaoru bugged their eyes to the flat-chested girl that exhibited her nudity with no shame, hands on her waist, protecting her belongings. As if it was a normal situation, Misao walked from the water, shivered her body so as to dry herself a little, took her stuff from the floor and, yet nude, she headed back to among the trees. "It's not allowed to a girl to bath anymore!" 

^_^x 

Back to the glade, Kaoru said farewell to the people and headed to her home. Kenshin went with her till the end of the path, finally having some time to talk to her peacefully. 

"Well, I think I have to go now." Kaoru smiled at Kenshin, the both of them standing at the borders of the forest. 

"Come back tomorrow if you can, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin smiled as well. "And _sessha_ apologizes for all the mess! Thank you very much, _de gozaru yo_." 

Kaoru giggled, wearing back her shoes she kept away from her feet, then left. Kenshin came back to the glade. The girl looked back yet some times to see the _rurouni_'s red head getting further, further... till it vanished from sight. 

Everything seemed new that day to her: she had new friends and contact with a life she had never dreamed about knowing how it was. On her way back home, she wondered about how she could convince her father to let her act for herself without causing any argues. She loved her father, she didn't want to finish their relationship; she just wanted to be free, to have the right to be herself, without having to act or pretend or satisfy anybody's wishes about her. 

When she got home, neatly composed as a good student should be, closing the door silently while grabbing her books, her father was sitting. "Hello, Kaoru-chan." He said, not moving his sight from the newspaper. "Where have you been?" 

"At the library, _Otousan_. I was studying." She answered, heading upstairs to her room. 

"Hm, really? Good then..." 

She rushed to her bedroom, locked the door and turned on the phonograph, heaving herself on her bed without taking off her clothes or even her beret. 

^_^x 

"What an odd day..." 

Standing by his studio's door, Aoshi fumbled on his trench coat's pockets, trying to find his key: it was obviously at the exact pocket it was supposed to be, for he never misplaced his stuff and it wouldn't be different with his key or his trench coat's pocket. 

The day had been quite bizarre: it seemed that all odd and crazy clients had made up their minds to show up at Shinomori's office with their absurd cases that very day. Not to mention the young female crook, that one who tried to deceive him.... Makimachi Misao. And also that strange sun-haired brother of hers, Yahiko... Yahiko what? "What an absurd doubt, Aoshi." he thought to himself. "If they are brother and sister, it is obvious that his name is Makimachi Yahiko. But after all... what does it care?", he shook his head. 

Finding the object he looked for, he entered silently and closed the door, as if he was in an effort not to wake up the stove or the refrigerator, for there was nobody living with him but his appliances. He locked the door again and his hands looked for the switch at the wall, for it was eight and a half in the night and it was really dark; lighting the lamp, he had an enormous yet frightening... 

"Surprise, _koishii_!" 

The weak light made him think for a while that there was the crazy elfin girl that attracted him to the Mud Headquarters in the morning, but squinting a little he saw it was the real and unmistakable Yumi, his fiancé herself. She was there, on his kitchen, sitting onto his table, wearing a red heavy gown. 

"Mi... Yumi... What are you doing here?" he asked skeptically. 

"I decided to drop by, _koishii_... I had to show you something..." 

"Uh, could not you wait until tomorrow?" he said, entering the kitchen and passing by his fiancé's side, his head down, loosening his tie and getting inside of his room. She untied the knot on her gown and let it slip, revealing a diaphane white sleeping dress, and said aloud so as to make him hear. 

"This is one of the sleeping dresses I'll wear with you." She folded her legs still sitting on the table at his kitchen. "I'd like to know if you like it..." 

"What are you talking ab--" he halted when he saw her. 

Aoshi got dumfounded. He meant to reaction to his fiancée's amazing attitude, just crossing his arms and looking her from head to toe. The lawyer's acting this way caused her to think he had in mind the same thing she did. Languidly she approached to him, pushed his coat -for his trench coat he had taken off at his room- and embraced him. He had no reaction. 

"So, _koishii_..." she stood on the tip of her toes, trying to reach his ear and whisper on it. "Did you like it?" 

"The gown is very beautiful..." he said, placing his hands on her elbows. Now it was her turn to get surprised -he pushed her away, delicate yet firmly. "But I want you to go home right now." 

"Why?" she cried out. 

"Because we are not married--" 

"Yet." she emphasized. 

"May that be. But the fact is that people will speak ill of you. And your parents will also be very disappointed. Now, go home." 

She meant to say something else, but he turned away and got to his room, leaving her alone. She sniffed, wore back the gown and left, slamming noisily the door behind her. 

^_^x 

A pair of bright-red eyes flamed among the trees while the city fell asleep. A sound of sandpaper being scratched and an evil light flashed in the darkness, laying lazily on a root that protruded from earth, dancing freely and expansive through the dry leaves. 

^_^x 

.:It's Me Again:. Hey, there. Once again I apologize for the length (ow, c'mon! I needed it!), for some of the characters had quite a... "strange" gathering. By the way, I also apologize for the time it took to be posted (last week I got sick. So, no PC). And I apologize for apologizing so much!  
Ah, I'd like to clear up a couple of lines, for some doubts peeped up by last chapter's posting, about Sanosuke's motorcycle. Harley-Davidson Motors started producing its first motorcycle models on 1961, as an option for replacing the scooters and they were merely -believe me!- one-cylinder potent. In 1966 they became quite popular, but obviously those were the very beginners, and the models weren't as modern and potent as we know them today. The stereotype we have of Harley-Davidson's riders (as well as their vehicles' outbreaking designs) became popular in the end of the 70's and first years of the 1980' decade. (if anyone's interested in motorcycles, I STRONGLY suggest Harley-Davidson's website, they have great stuff in there!)  
Hope you're enjoying all the fic. On next chapter, find out who owns this creepy red pair of eyes! 


	3. Honra, Treino e o Espetáculo Rubro

.: Nota da Autora :. Pra começo de conversa: IIIII'M SOOOOO SORRY. AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH I'M SO SO-O-O-O-O-ORRY. (Why do you come here/ When you know it makes things hard for me?/ When you know/ Oh, why do you-- a-herm, foi mal. Acho que me empolguei...). Desculpem pelo loooongo período de sumiço. Como já tinha dito na minha bio, meu computador - o EVA 01- ficou dodói, tadinho... Levou umas seis semanas pra ele ficar bom de novo. Também peço desculpas pelos muitos erros -idiotas- no capítulo anterior. Acho que eu tava meio possuída quando escrevi... (brincadeirinha) Também tenho algo pelo que me desculpar adiantado: daqui pra frente, as atualizações podem demorar um pouco mais (espero que não mais do que três semanas), pois estou em ano de -ui- vestibular, e vou ter de estudar feito louca. Então, por favor, não sejam cruéis comigo, siiiiiiim? T_T'  
Mwahaha! Agora é que a fic COMEÇA pra valer! A coisa vai esquentar que nem fogo! Agora, ao terceiro capítulo! 

**Spring of '69**  
_versão em português_

**III-**

"Hmmmm! Cheirinho de pão..." 

Sob os primeiros raios de sol que desciam certeiros por entre as folhas, bem nos seus olhos verde-oceano, Misao sentou-se rapidamente, acordando de seu sonho. Inspirando aguçadamente, percebeu que o aroma não era só um sonho -era de verdade. Percebendo a direção de que ele vinha, sacudiu Yahiko violentamente, que estava esparramado no chão feito uma água-viva . "Yahiko! Yahiko, acorda! Sinto cheiro!" 

Yahiko não abriu os olhos. Ele apenas apertou a grama sob suas palmas e resmungou, trincando os dentes. "Heim'?" 

"Comiiiiiiiiida!" Os olhos da doninha reviram, brilhantes, ao som da palavra que ela mesma proferia, faminta. Sua voz lembrava um sussurro áspero, quase que digno de Gollum. 

Yahiko sentou, confusamente sonolento, esfregando os olhos sem qualquer ânimo. "Uh?" 

"O cheiro! É comida! E perto!" A garota disse, levantando e agarrando suas coisas. Deu uma corridinha, mas parou de súbito quando viu que o garoto não a seguira. "'Bora, bicho! Eu senti o cheiro!" Sua longa trança chicoteou o ar. 

"Por Geddy, Misao..." Yahiko levantou-se instável, ajeitando a mochila nas costas. "Farejando comida que nem cachorro..." 

"Ei, tô na estrada há mais de dois anos! Tinha que ganhar algumas habilidades animais, uh?" A garota piscou e arrastou o companheiro pela gola. 

^_^x 

"Shinomori-sama?" A secretária pôs-se no caminho de Aoshi para sua sala assim que ele chegou ao escritório. "O prefeito telefonou assim que o senhor saiu ontem." 

"Diga-lhe que morri." Aoshi correu a porta e entrou em sua sala sem sequer olhar para a secretária. 

"Ele diz que é importante, senhor!" 

O advogado suspirou, uma pulsante dor de cabeça ameaçando sua integridade. "Se ele ligar de novo, dê-lhe meu número. Falarei com ele eu mesmo." Ele virou as costas e, como se houvesse lembrado de algo, olhou de volta para a secretária. "E, por favor, arrume-me um café." Com isto, fechou a porta da sala no nariz da secretária, sem dar-lhe chance de perguntar mais alguma coisa a ele. 

Aoshi sinceramente gostava de seu trabalho. Gostava de toda aquela fria burocracia, combinava com ele. Mas naqueles últimos dias, estava ficando enfadado de seus clientes mais recentes, como que sufocado com seu próprio prazer. Sua cabeça doía. E latejava, de um modo muito próprio, quando seu cliente era o prefeito. O "velho porco depravado", como o próprio advogado considerava o político, sempre o deixava atolado de trabalho quando lhe trazia seus casos confusos e absurdos. Aoshi odiava-os. "Vejamos qual será a bomba desta vez..." Aoshi suspirou só. 

^_^x 

Depois de andar por alguns minutos por entre as árvores, Yahiko e Misao chegaram a uma clareira, de onde vinha o aroma. Um grupo de tendas de pano estavam armadas e, junto de uma delas, havia um grande forno de pedra. A garota cutucou o companheiro. "Ali! Comida! Vamos!" 

Sorrateiramente, os dois amigos se esquivaram para dentro de uma tenda, onde não parecia havia ninguém. Misao correu os olhos à volta, tentando achar algo que pudesse comer. Sobre uma mesa, havia uma cesta cheia de legumes e frutas, brilhantes e saudáveis, que fizeram seus olhos saltarem como os de um pedinte. 

"Este servo pode ajudá-los?" Um homem ruivo entrou na tenda, o longo cabelo amarrado e outro cesto nos braços, exatamente quando Misao se preparava para surrupiar algo da mesa. A garota sobressaltou-se e ficou muda: fora pega de surpresa, muito rápido para arrumar uma desculpa adequada. "Uh... erm... Eu... Quer dizer, nós..." 

"Viemos pela comida." Yahiko balançou a cabeça sucintamente. "Queremos saber se você se importa em nos ajudar." 

O homem sorriu. "Oh, então é isso. Este servo ficará feliz em ajudar, se vocês não se incomodarem em ajudar nossa comunidade de volta. No que quer que vocês saibam fazer. Somos muitos aqui, ajuda é sempre bem-vinda, bem como pessoas novas." 

"Fechado." Yahiko apertou a mão do homem, sacramentando sua aliança. 

"Uau, a sinceridade dele às vezes me espanta..." Misao fez um lembrete mental, erguendo as sobrancelhas. 

"Deixe que este servo se apresente. Este servo se chama Kenshin Himura." O hippie curvou-se. "E vocês são...?" 

"Eu sou Yahiko, e essa é a minha irmã, Misao." O garoto sorriu e se ajeitou em suas roupas, parecendo bastante entretido pelo homem. 

"Irmã, uh? Está bem então..." Kenshin acatou pensativo. "Então, podem dar uma mãozinha a este servo enquanto ele prepara algo para vocês comerem? Um de vocês poderia descascar esses legumes para este servo?" O homem pediu, pondo na mesa a cesta que ele trazia. 

"Ei, Misao. Isso é trabalho de mulher." Yahiko riu-se, estendendo-lhe uma faca e atirando-se preguiçosamente no chão. 

Misao pegou a faca e deu um coque no garoto logo em seguida. "Moleque imprestável." 

Antes que Yahiko pudesse reagir, uma mulher entrou firme e displicente, falando manso e mal olhando à sua volta, de dentro de sua aura mandona. "Bom dia, Ken-san. O café da manhã está pronto? Estou com tanta fom--" A mulher parou de repente, quando finalmente percebeu a presença dos dois amigos. Ela olhou de soslaio, um pouco suspeita. "Olá... Quem são vocês?" 

"Gente nova, Megumi-dono. Vieram pedir comida, e concordaram em ajudar como agradecimento." Kenshin disse, dirigindo-se para o grande forno de pedra e voltando para dentro da tenda com um grande e recém assado pão em um apoio de madeira. 

"Ow, ow, ow... Isso não está me cheirando bem..." Megumi sacudiu a cabeça preocupada. "E por que afinal vocês crianças não comem em casa?" 

Misao coçou a cabeça. "Uh... bem... mamãe saiu para trabalhar cedo e esqueceu de deixar nosso café pronto e--" 

"Ei mana, corta essa!" Yahiko interrompeu a desculpa da garota. "Não acho que precisemos mentir pra eles." 

"Moleque desastrado, feche essa sua matraca..." Misao fuzilou o garoto com os olhos e resmungou baixinho, seu rosto embranquecendo aos poucos. 

"Acorda! Eles são hippies, vão nos entender!" Yahiko virou-se para o casal de hippies. "A verdade é que nós--" 

"NÃO OUSE!" Misao pulou sobre o garoto, tampando sua boca com a mão e derrubando-o para frente. Com isto, uma batalha travou-se entre os amigos, Kenshin e Megumi apenas observando o furacão conjurado pela peleja. 

"Ahrm... Se não se importam que este servo interrompa..." Kenshin tentou interferir, com cara de "oro", enquanto Misao e Yahiko continuaram brigando. "Este servo acha que tem uma idéia do porquê de sua vinda aqui... Seria porque não são da cidade?" 

Sem mais porquê, a implicância cessou. Yahiko e Misao permaneceram nas mesmas posições, olhando atoleimados para Kenshin; a garota por sobre o garoto, segurando-o pela gola, punho apontando para seu rosto, silenciosos por um tempo. "Uh... É... como você sabe?" A doninha finalmente balbuciou. 

Kenshin deu uma risadinha. "Este servo imaginou. Além disso, este servo é um _rurouni_, este servo se lembra de tê-los visto em algum lugar do país." 

"No duro?" Misao levantou-se, impressionada. "E onde foi?" 

"Hmmmmm... Este servo não se lembra..." Kenshin coçou a nuca. "Este servo apenas lembra que vocês estavam correndo da polícia..." 

"Euh... foi em Tóquio?" Misao ergueu os ombros. 

"Este servo não vai a Tóquio há dez anos..." 

"Foi em Osaka?" Yahiko arriscou, enquanto Kenshin dava-lhe uma fatia de pão. 

"Não, não..." 

"Yokohama!" A garota tentou. 

"Este servo acha que não..." 

"Kobe?" 

"Nnnn...não." 

"Erm... Nagoya?" 

"Não, não. Vocês estavam correndo da polícia." 

"Ô, não lembro de todos os lugares onde corremos da polícia!" A doninha concluiu, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Megumi arregalou os olhos, surpresa. "Hmmm... Foi em Kioto?" 

"Sim!" Kenshin comemorou. "Kioto! Foi em Kioto!" 

"Mas em Kioto nós não fugimos da polícia!" Misao franziu a testa, fazendo Kenshin cair para trás, as pernas para cima. 

"Fugimos sim." Yahiko intrometeu-se de boca cheia, comendo pão. "Roubamos a carteira daquele policial." 

"Ah, é mesmo..." 

"Ken-san!" Megumi deu um grito agudo. "São trombadinhas!" 

"Não, somos não!" O garoto esbravejou. "Só fizemos isso uma vez!" 

"Só por medida de segurança, enterre o dinheiro, Ken-san." 

Kenshin riu e colocou, em frente a cada um dos três, uma fatia de pão e um copo de chá. Por um instante os três comeram em silêncio, enquanto o sol subia no céu sem muito ânimo, e uma leve brisa balançou a tenda, afastando algo que bloqueava a entrada da luz. Um raio de sol posicionou-se justamente sobre Megumi e destacou sua expressão para Misao, que gritou de surpresa ao reconhecer o rosto familiar. "Ei! Você é a mulher que pensamos que fosse ser molestada anteontem!" 

Megumi olhou a garota e apertou os olhos, percebendo que também a conhecia. "E... Você é a garota pelada do rio!" Com isto, as duas explodiram numa gargalhada, Yahiko e Kenshin totalmente ignorantes aos estranhos epítetos. Alguns minutos de riso depois e Megumi pôde falar de novo. "Ei, você é realmente louca. Mas... Que negócio é esse de 'ser molestada'? Não me lembro de ter sido ameaçada por nenhum atrevido..." 

"Ah, e de fato, acho que você não foi. Yahiko e eu entendemos mal. Vimos você discutir com um homem alto anteontem, tarde da noite. Pensamos que ele fosse te atacar, então lhe demos uma coça bem quando você foi embora..." 

De uma expressão intrigada, Megumi ficou pensativa, logo divertida, finalmente explodindo em gargalhadas de novo. "MWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Que dizer que vocês atacaram aquele idiota?" 

"Atacamos." Misao riu. "Mas foi um engano, ele não era um criminoso. Na verdade, ele é um cara legal." 

"CARA LEGAL? Oh, está claro que vocês são muito jovens para reconhecer um vagabundo quando vêem um." Megumi tomou um gole do chá. "Aquele homem é um espécime de alguma espécie estranha, estúpida e grosseira. Um imbecil, é isto que ele é." 

"Ei, sua raposa raposilda..." Uma voz grave adentrou a tenda por detrás de Megumi, fazendo-a cuspir longe o chá que bebia, uma veia saltando em sua testa. "'Cê num cansa de me elogiar, né?" 

Vermelha e fumegando, a mulher apertou o punho e virou-se para o homem que entrara -o mesmo de quem estava falando. "Bem feito pra você." 

Sanosuke deu uma risadinha curta, finalmente notando a presença de Misao e Yahiko. "Ei! Meus dois amigos-problema! Que 'tão fazendo aqui? Vieram filar a comida do Kenshin, uh?" O motociclista deu um coque no garoto, bagunçando seu cabelo. 

"Eh... hehehe, qual é? Por acaso eu pareço uma ladra de comida?" Misao cruzou os braços e inclinou a cabeça, enquanto Kenshin abafou um risinho, cortando pão para os outros habitantes da comunidade. 

"Eles vão nos ajudar em retribuição." Megumi fez sua voz sobressair-se. "Eles não são inúteis e preguiçosos, como um certo crista-de-galo que eu conheço." 

"Inda bem que você num tá falando de mim." Sanosuke debochou, olhando fixamente para a mulher que lhe fuzilava com o olhar. "Porque eu posso fazer um monte de coisas." 

"VOCÊ?" Megumi riu-se. "Aposto meu pescoço que não." 

"Ah, aposta? Então acho que alguém aqui vai perder a cabeça." 

"Erm..." Misao ficou com uma enorme gota de suor no canto do rosto, sentindo o ar ficar pesado. "Sa-Sano, por que você não vai cortar um pouco de lenha pro Himura? Ele está precisando muito de lenha, não é mesmo, Himura?" 

"Sim, Misao-dono. Muitíssimo! Este servo precisa de muita lenha!" Kenshin puxou Sanosuke pela faixa vigorosamente, enquanto este último continuava a lançar um olhar de deboche para Megumi. "Você se importa de pegar um pouco para este servo, Sano?" 

"Que é isso, Kenshin." Sanosuke finalmente desviou o olhar da raposa, virando-se para o ruivo. "'Xá comigo." Com isto, o motoqueiro virou-se e foi saindo da tenda. 

"Ótimo!" Kenshin sorriu. "Ali junto do forno de pedra está o machado." 

"Po' deixar. Não vou precisar disso." 

"Pois é, ele não vai precisar disso." Megumi provocou. "Ele vai cortar a madeira com essa cabeça dura de galo que ele tem." 

Sanosuke pretendia responder, mas Kenshin arrastou-o para fora da tenda, evitando mais discussões. Novamente o silêncio se instalou por breves minutos. Repentinamente, os quatro que ficaram na tenda sentiram o chão tremer sob seus pés e ouviram um ruído alto e apavorante, que os fez saltar de susto. 

_BUMmmm! -crack, crack, craaaaaack... KABOOOOF._

"K-K-Ken-san! Que foi isso?" Megumi se encolheu. "Será que é outro terremoto?" 

"Este servo duvida, Megumi-dono." Kenshin olhou em volta com os olhos arregalados, apurando os ouvidos. "Vê? O som silenciou." 

Alguns segundos de silêncio depois, Sanosuke voltou, uma porção de lenha nos braços, um sorriso largo e provocante em seus lábios. "Lenha." 

Três pares de olhos surpresos -os de Misao, Yahiko e Kenshin- inflavam o orgulho do motoqueiro, enquanto Megumi ria desdenhosa. "Está aí a fonte do barulho. Ele deve ter cortado a lenha com esse cabelo dele, duro de brilhantina." 

"Meça as palavras, senhorita raposa." Uma veia saltou de uma testa, desta vez da de Sanosuke. "Isso num é brilhantina. É a armação natural do meu cabelo." 

"Oh, eu imagino. Deve haver vigas sustentando-o, vindo de dentro da sua cabeça. É por isso que você é um tamanho asno: as vigas ocupam o espaço do cérebro." 

Megumi riu matreiramente. Com isto, Sanosuke apenas deixou a lenha no chão, proferindo bem alto. "Vou te informar, sua raposa, que a cortei com minha própria mão." Ele ergueu o punho direito orgulhosamente, ataduras rotas envolvendo-o, sangue e farpas por todo o lado. Megumi arregalou os olhos e correu para ele. 

"Seu louco! O que foi que você fez?" 

"Se chama 'Futae-no-kiwami', é uma técnica que--" 

"Que arruína sua mão se você for um idiota, é isso!" A mulher perdeu a paciência e arrastou o motoqueiro para fora pelo braço, gritando para dentro. "Ken-san, ferva um pouco d'água pra mim, por favor." 

"Ei raposa, tá se preocupando comigo agora, é?" 

"Cala a boca, Só estou fazendo o que tenho de fazer." 

"Ei, corta essa. Já tô acostumado, vou ver um médico depois e--" 

"EU sou a médica aqui e estou dizendo pra você calar a droga da boca!" Megumi empurrou Sanosuke para outra tenda, fazendo-o sentar em uma tosca cadeira de madeira. 

"Médica?" O homem repetiu surpreso. A mulher ignorou seu olhar surpreso e, ainda do lado de fora, chamou um homem que passava e pediu-lhe para trazer-lhe água fresca. Assim, ela correu para um balcão feito rusticamente que havia dentro da tenda. Sanosuke apenas observava, correndo os olhos pelo lugar. 

De todas as tendas que vira na comunidade, aquela parecia a mais organizada. Havia duas cadeiras toscas -ele estava sentado em uma delas- e uma mesa entre elas. De frente para a cadeira onde ele estava sentado, um balcão. Megumi remexia algo ali, de costas para o homem. À direita, largas prateleieras-de-pé. Havia coisas estranhas sobre elas, que Sanosuke imaginou serem o material de trabalho de Megumi: uma pilha de pedaços de pano branco, pacotes com folhas, vidros cheios de líquidos claros, alguns outros etiquetados, com remédios de laboratório esporadicamente. Num canto, um grupo de instrumentos metálicos, como tesouras -e outras coisas das quais Sanosuke não sabia o nome- brilhavam, sem mostrar irregularidades ou ferrugem. O ar tinha um leve aroma de sândalo. 

Megumi já tinha consigo a água fresca quando Kenshin chegou com um balde, cheio de água fervente. Com esta, a mulher encheu uma grande tigela, jogou algumas ervas e pôs a tigela sobre a mesa, bem em frente a Sanosuke. Tirando uma pinça, ela sentou-se à frente do homem e puxou sua mão ferida, pondo-a acima do vapor que espiralava tigela acima. 

"Que diabos 'cê tá fazendo?" Sanosuke resmungou, enquanto a médica tirava suas ataduras rasgadas. 

"Sh! Estou fazendo uma infusão com umas folhas. Enquanto apronta, Estou aproveitando o calor." Megumi rugiu. 

"Pra quê?" 

"Para que seja mais fácil tirar todas essas farpas. Agora fique quieto e me deixe trabalhar!" Megumi escrutava a mão de Sanosuke, suspirando para si mesma. "Como é que eu vou fazer pra tirar todas essas farpas?" 

Sanosuke ficou em silêncio, abaixou a cabeça e olhou pelo canto do olho. Apenas prestou atenção à dedicação de Megumi a seu trabalho, sua concentração em quanto puxava suavemente os pedaços de madeira enterrados. Os olhos de canela pareciam muito mais apurados e os lábios, apertados por causa da atenção, brilhando muito mais vermelhos do que quando discutiram. Observar seu trabalho fez Sanosuke perceber duas coisas. Que a médica era muito mais bela do que ele a considerara antes. E que o aroma de sândalo emanava do cabelo de Megumi. 

^_^x 

O dia estava claro e quente, apesar de o sol não parecer muito convicto a ficar acordado até o poer. Sua motivação para fazer luza não era nada grande, e mesmo assim, Aoshi sentia-se perturbado. 

De fora de sua sala vinha o som monótono da secretária que martelava a máquina de escrever. Ninguém aparecera no escritório a manhã toda, senão o sol, pois sabia que Aoshi detestava-o. O advogado fechou as persianas e atirou-se na cadeira, a cabeça latejando como se estivesse a ponto de explodir. Repentinamente, a digitação silenciou. "Oh, não. Não venha até aqui...", ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos em concha. 

"Shinomori-sama?" A secretária entreabriu a porta. "O prefeito está esperando do lado de fora. Faço-o entrar?" 

"Por favor." Aoshi disse, enquanto sua mente pretendia responder. "Tenho escolha?" 

Logo, o prefeito Nenji Kashiwazaki, mais conhecido no mundo político como Okina, adentrou o escritório de Aoshi, pasta na mão, um lacinho verde na barba, combinando com a gravata. "Oi Aoshi-chan, meu garoto!" O velho piscou, curvando-se para o advogado. 

"Como vai, Okina-sama?" Aoshi curvou-se formalmente, logo sentando-se em sua cadeira. 

"Ahm, bem, bem." O prefeito sentou-se, sem esperar que o advogado terminasse sua menção de fazê-lo sentar-se. Aoshi emendou outro movimento, coçando o alto da cabeça. "Umas chatices por aí, problemas com a minha neta, mas no geral, nenhuma novidade. Sabe, eu peguei uma gripe que--" 

"A-rhem" Aoshi ergueu as sobrancelhas e pigarreou alto, cortando a conversa. "Qual o problema que o traz ao meu escritório?" 

"Oh, sim. Tenho um pouquinho de trabalho pra você." 

"Devo dizer-lhe que tenho trabalho o suficiente, talvez não possa ajudá-lo, senhor. Como já deve saber, me casarei em dois meses." 

"Oh, sei. O casamento está chegando, heim? Mas infelizmente tem MESMO de ser você, Aoshi-chan." 

"Bem, tenho certeza de que posso indicar-lhe alguns bons advogados, de máxima confiança, que me podem substituir facilmente e--" 

"Nenhum deles é de minha confiança, pois nenhum deles cresceu numa tradicional família _onmitsu_." 

Aoshi tirou seu cubo mágico de uma gaveta, pois sabia exatamente que conversa esperar. Além do mais, simplesmente odiava quando Okina persuadia-o a aceitar seus casos absurdos lembrando-o de seu sangue _ninja_ e da relação estreita e antiga entre sua família e a do prefeito. 

"Vou precisar de, não só um advogado competente e honesto, mas também um _ninja_ talentoso e bem treinado, alguém discreto, que possa se esgueirar por aí sem ser notado. E esse é você." 

"Sou um advogado, não um gatuno, Okina-sama." Aoshi formou uma linha verde e girou-a para a esquerda. "Trabalho em absoluta transparência, rigorosamente dentro dos limites da lei." 

"Como um bom advogado, você deve saber que alguns criminosos devem ser apanhados por fora das oportunidades que a lei lhe oferece." 

Aoshi parou de mexer no cubo mágico, pôs as mãos abertas na mesa e, apoiando-se nelas, inclinou-se para frente, o olhar frio. "Jamais tente me ensinar como fazer meu trabalho." 

"Não estou fazendo isso." Okina ergueu as mãos espalmadas. "Se eu pudesse fazê-lo, não estaria requisitando seus serviços." Aoshi endireitou a coluna de volta em sua cadeira e cruzou os braços, Como um sinal de que estava prestando atenção. Okina sorriu e tirou um envelope pardo de sua pasta, logo entregando-o para o advogado. Aoshi abriu-o e começou a examinar seu conteúdo. "Diga-me, o que achou?" 

O jovem advogado ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Okina-sama, devo lembra-lo de que estou às vésperas de me casar. E o conteúdo deste envelope é algo que minha noiva certamente não apreciaria." O prefeito olhou para o envelope que entregara para Aoshi. Seus olhos arregalaram-se diante da inscrição em vermelho na parte da frente: "Peitos por todo o lado". 

"Erm, envelope errado." Okina sorriu amarelo, arrancando o envelope -bem como seu conteúdo- das mãos de Aoshi e repondo-os desordenadamente em sua pasta, de onde tirou outro envelope pardo. "Este aqui é o certo." Disse, entregando-o para Aoshi. 

O advogado pegou o envelope e examinou seu conteúdo: um contrato por assinar e alguns recortes de jornal. "'Racionamento de energia pode afetar dezessete cidades do norte'" Aoshi leu em voz alta uma das manchetes, logo continuando a ler o resto da reportagem. "'Presidente da Roda Elétrica S.A., Mittsuu Denkou, diz que os sistemas de geração de energia das usinas estão sobrecarregados". Remexendo as notícias, o advogado sacou de outra. "'Queimadas preocupam Alfaces - Ativistas pelo meio-ambiente exigem ação severa contra devastação ilegal de áreas verdes e florestas antigas'". Ainda escrutando os papéis que o prefeito lhe entregara, Aoshi procurou o contrato não-assinado entre os recortes. "Como posso ver, é um contrato de concessão de terreno à companhia de energia, a Roda Elétrica S.A.." O advogado franziu a testa. 

"Na mosca." Okina apontou. "A Roda Elétrica S.A. afirma que os sistemas vão entrar em pane por sobrecarga. Outra companhia entraria como concorrente e dividiria a tarefa de distribuição de energia." 

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Dividindo a distribuição, a Roda Elétrica S.A. dividirá também a arrecadação, e eles não aceitaram a solução, estou certo?" 

"Está, Aoshi-chan." 

"Bem, e por que o governo cede às exigências da Roda Elétrica S.A.?" 

"Não é uma questão de ceder a eles. A concorrente é uma companhia nova e pequena, eles não dariam conta de todo o serviço se a Roda Elétrica saísse do páreo." 

"Entendo. E, a julgar pelo contrato, imagino que a Roda Elétrica S.A. não têm dinheiro para construir outra usina geradora." 

"Oh, eles têm. Mas não têm espaço. Queriam comprar uma grande área verde e destruí-la, mas a prefeitura não aceitou o projeto. Não queremos nos indispor com os Alfaces." 

"Perfeitamente. Então, o governo da nossa cidade vai subsidiar-lhes um terreno, certo? Qual é o problema então?" 

"O problema é: eles precisam de muito espaço, e são obrigados a não poluir áreas verdes nas cercanias ou fontes de água. Essas eram as condições para a assinatura do contrato. Mas ambas necessidades são impossíveis de serem conciliadas." Okina desembrulhou um chiclete e abocanhou-o. "Porém, o contrato não diz nada sobre áreas já poluídas ou devastadas." 

"Então você suspeita que a devastação das florestas ao norte da cidade está sendo provocada propositalmente pela Roda Elétrica S.A.?" Aoshi esfregou seu rosto recém-barbeado. 

^_^x 

"Pai? Papai? _Otousan_ você tá aí?" 

Quando chegou do colégio, Kaoru não viu sinais de alguém em casa que não ela mesma. Deixando suas coisas num canto, a jovem correu para a cozinha, onde um _post-it_ havia sido colado à porta da geladeira. Reconhecendo a caligrafia do pai, Kaoru destacou-o e leu. "Kaoru-chan, a cozinheira não veio e papai está no _dojo_. Preparei algo para você almoçar, mas não espere por mim para jantar. Cuide-se, _Otousan_." Kaoru soltou um risinho, uma idéia maliciosa em sua mente. Subiu para tomar um banho, de bom humor, pois o fato de seu pai estar no _dojo_ significava que eles finalmente tinham um novo aluno. Kaoru sabia que ensinar era algo de que seu pai sentia falta havia muito. 

Kaoru era uma espécie de fã do pai. Kamiya-sensei ensinara o _Kamiya Kasshin_ por toda a sua vida. Era um espadachim talentoso e um homem honrado, e seu espírito nobre propiciava-lhe sucesso em seu estilo, cuja filosofia era "a espada pela vida". Desde que conseguia se lembrar, Kaoru se identificara muito mais com o pai do que com a mãe. Não podia definir o que era a causa e o que era a conseqüência, mas o fato é que, ao contrário das outras meninas, ela não observava sua mãe cozinhando; em vez disto, tinha aulas de _kendo_ com o pai. Tal era sua identificação, que às vezes tinha a convicção de que era uma versão feminina de seu pai. O único ponto divergente entre suas personalidades -e o único ponto em que Kaoru acreditava não compreender o pai- era seu comportamento anacrônico no que dizia respeito às aspirações de Kaoru. Enquanto todas as famílias sonhavam em ver suas filhas formadas e independentes, ainda que femininas, Kamiya-sensei insistia em casar a filha, como se ainda vivessem no século dezenove. 

A jovem vestiu suas roupas de treino, prendeu seu _bokken_ no nó de seu _hakama_'s e voltou à cozinha. Suspeita, checou o que o pai deixara para ela nas panelas. A comida tinha uma aparência estranha, nenhum cheiro e o gosto era terrivelmente ruim. Kaoru bebeu um copo cheio d'água e saiu, rindo por dentro. Ela sabia que cozinhar era algo em que seu pai não era muito bom. Para ser sincero, ninguém na família era, inclusive ela mesma. Assim, ela tomou seu caminho para a comunidade hippie. 

^_^x 

Aoshi vestiu seu sobretudo, saiu de sua sala e fechou a porta. Dirigia-se para a porta do escritório, quando a secretária chamou-o de volta. "Shinomori-sama? O senhor já está indo?" 

"Sim. Se algum cliente vier, diga-lhe para não me esperar antes de amanha, por volta das dez da manhã." O advogado disse ao sair. Em sua mente, um resumo tosco dos lugares onde ele guardava cada uma de suas coisas em casa. Sua mente focalizou um lugar específico, onde ele guardava suas armas favoritas. "Hora de acordar." 

^_^x 

Quando Kaoru chegou à comunidade, teve de ser apresentada aos novatos, Yahiko e Misao. Também ela reconheceu esta última por sua aparição repentina no rio, nua e furiosa, no dia anterior. Depois de surrupiar um pouco do almoço, sumiu entre as árvores para praticar suas habilidades. Porém, sentia-se incomodada, já que fazia mais de seis meses que não enfrentava um oponente real. Nunca machucou ninguém, nem jamais o intentou, mas gostava de lidar com pessoas, não apenas com bonecos-alvo. 

Parou não distante da clareira, respirou fundo e levantou guarda, sua visão e audição aguçadas pela atenção. Seus movimentos graciosos começaram lentos e contidos, evoluindo até que finalmente pulasse e se virasse com uma velocidade impressionante, precisa e livremente, sempre atingindo seus oponentes irreais e rasgando apenas o ar. 

Um som repentino tirou Kaoru de sua concentração. 

A jovem olhou rapidamente para a esquerda, de onde vinha o som, um farfalhar discreto como o de folhas secas. Kaoru olhou a toda à volta, temendo ser alguém que a pudesse ver ali, mas finalmente concluiu que fora provavelmente algum fruto ou semente caindo no chão, já que foi um som isolado, não uma seqüência deles como passos. Ainda assim, novamente olhando para a esquerda, teve a nítida impressão de ter visto uma sombra correndo, ainda que desajeitada, um pinto rubro brilhando logo em seguida. Apreensiva, voltou correndo para a clareira, para contar a Kenshin e Megumi sobre o que vira ali. Mas, ao chegar à clareira, uma cena especial chamou-lhe a atenção. 

Yahiko, o irmão da doninha, treinava com uma _shinai_. Sua postura era masculina, adulta e determinada. Parecia estar treinando meros movimentos iniciais, uma prática que não revelava estilo algum. Kenshin, passando ao seu lado, sussurrou gentil. "Ei, se este servo fosse você, seguraria o _tsuka_ assim." O _rurouni_ reconfigurou a posição das mãos do garoto. "Isso, assim mesmo." 

"Ei, Kenshin." O garoto disse sério, experimentando os efeitos da nova posição. "Você luta?" 

"Este servo costumava lutar quando era mais jovem. Mas hoje, este servo apenas pratica _kendo_." 

Kaoru assistiu quieta enquanto o garoto balançava a espada de bambu. Kenshin percebeu sua presença e olhou fixamente para ela. Ela não abaixou a cabeça, como teria feito se a situação tivesse se dado no dia anterior. Sustentou o olhar nos olhos violeta do _rurouni_ e, sem mais porquê, um estranho estímulo esquentou seu corpo, da planta de seus pés até a garganta. Talvez fosse sua oportunidade de ensinar. Como se lesse os pensamentos de Kaoru, sem tirar seus olhos dos dela, Kenshin pôs sua mão sobre o ombro de Yahiko. "Por que não pede a Kaoru-dono para ensina-lo? Você sabia que ela é mestra em seu estilo?" 

A garota sorriu, como se agradecesse Kenshin por dar-lhe crédito. À medida Yahiko afirmou com a cabeça e foi ao encontro de Kaoru, alguns metros dali, o toque distante do olhar da jovem se foi, mas o largo e agradecido sorriso fincou pé. Para o _rurouni_, aquele sorriso era mais do que suficiente para um "obrigada". 

^_^x 

O dia se foi lento e inútil, aos poucos até que a noite dominasse. Entre as árvores, uma sombra solitária corria pelo escuro sem fazer o menor barulho. Seus olhos vermelho-sangue brilhavam toda a vez que olhavam para a luz quente exalada pelos carvalhos que queimavam, fumaça negra que espiralava para o alto como nuvens demoníacas chovendo fogo. Não demorou muito, os primeiros gritos desesperados e alertas foram ouvidos. A sombra misturou-se à copa de uma árvore e sumiu. 

O desespero incrustado nos gritos de seus companheiros acordou Kenshin. O _rurouni_ tinha o velho costume de não se deitar para dormir, ficando sentado em vez disso, a espada apoiada no ombro. Este hábito permitia-lhe estar em guarda toda as vezes em que era acordado de repente como daquela vez. Seus acurados olhos violeta olhando freneticamente para cada canto, Kenshin não hesitou em amarrar a bainha da espada ao _hakama_ e correr para fora da tenda em que dormia. Não precisou andar muito para ver a fumaça ameaçadora que subia para o céu vinda de um ponto rubro entre as árvores. Toda a comunidade estava num desordenado vaivém, pessoas carregando baldes d'água do rio. "Ken-san!" O _rurouni_ pôde ouvir a voz de Megumi chamando-o, e então ver a médica que vinha correndo, o olhar desolado. "Ken-san, a floresta está queimando!" 

"Como? Como assim?" Kenshin balançou a cabeça, os instáveis olhos violeta sem saber para onde olhar. 

"Eu não sei, o que isso importa agora? Temos de parar!" A mulher arrastou Kenshin para ajudar. 

Não muito longe dali, enquanto as árvores eram engolidas pelo fogo que os hippies tentavam apagar, uma figura negra parou de sua corrida em direção às chamas. Aoshi, o advogado, repôs suas duas _kodachi_ na bainha e afastou suas longas mechas negro-azuladas do rosto suado. "Tarde demais. Cheguei tarde demais..." 

Evitando ser visto sem necessidade, o _ninja_ escapuliu. Também tarde demais, já que um par de olhos verde-oceano já lhe havia registrado a presença ali. "Aquele advogado frio..." Misao coçou o queixo, suspeita. "O que ele está fazendo aqui, bem na hora em que um incêndio está destruindo as árvores?" 

^_^x 

.:Eu De Novo:. Agora é que o mote vem de verdade. E Então, essa fic tá muito ruim? Ou então, estão gostando? Espero que sim, mas são vocês que têm de dizer isso! Obrigada pelos reviews (é, sei que eu não sou exatamente uma boa escritora, mas tô tentando mesmo, acreditem!) e também para quem leu e não deixou review. **Próximo Capítulo:** um incidente inesperado reúne todos os interessados em descobrir quem está remexendo com os assuntos da floresta! 


	4. Depois das Cinzas

.: Nota da Autora :. Hmmmm... Creio que esse capítulo não requer explicações prévias. Talvez fosse mais interessante se eu buzinasse pra você depois; assim sendo, de volta à história! 

**Spring of '69**  
_versão em português_

**IV-**

Nuvens encobriam o céu e tornavam o dia mais escuro do que de costume. A fumaça negra ainda pairava sobre a cidade ao cantar do primeiro galo. 

"Love is the shadow that ripens the wine... Set the controls of the heart of the sun... the heart of the sun, the heart of the-- ITAI!" 

"Cale a boca, crista-de-galo! Eu quero dormir!" Megumi aturou um sapato em Sanosuke, que cantava, e acertou-o bem na cabeça. 

Ao lado do motoqueiro, bem no centro da clareira, Kenshin sentava-se, a cabeça baixa, preocupada, os olhos violeta ocultos por uma neblina densa. Sanosuke não parecia perceber como o amigo estava aperreado, enquanto apenas buzinava e esfregava a cabeça. "Né suficiente não poder tocar o violão direito. Nãããããão! Agora, vou ter que me calar também. O que mais? Vou ter que passar fome?" 

"A senhorita Megumi está com sono, Sano... Ficou acordada a noite toda, tentando apagar o incêndio..." A voz sem emoção de Kenshin veio trazer Sanosuke de volta à tona da realidade. O _rurouni_ não movia os olhos ou a cabeça enquanto falava, como que envolvido por uma aura que não a sua. O motoqueiro piscou duas vezes. 

"Ei, Kenshin. Todos ficamos. E fizemos o que podíamos..." Sanosuke correu os olhos à sua volta. A desolação podia ser vista dali, concreta como a fuligem que voava com o vento e o cheiro de folhas queimadas que se misturava às suas roupas. Olhando para trás, o homem viu um espaço largo entre as árvores, onde outrora estavam carvalhos altaneiros. Mas agora só havia cinzas, enegrecendo o que um dia fora verde vivo. "E ainda assim, tudo o que pudemos não foi suficiente." 

Kenshin continuava estático. "Poderia ter sido pior. Devemos agradecer a Kami-sama pelas árvores ilesas." 

"Também porque ninguém se machucou, né?" 

"Todos se feriram, Sano. Esta é nossa casa. É o lugar que escolhemos para construir uma nova vida, para criar nossas crianças. Queimar as árvores é como se queimássemos nossas próprias vidas." Kenshin fechou os olhos e olhou-se. Sanosuke sentiu um nó na garganta. Ele jamais imaginara o quanto um lugar poderia significar para aquela gente, mas vendo o semblante triste de Kenshin, pôde até ver o amigo chorar sobre o próprio túmulo. 

"As árvores vão crescer de novo, cara. Nada vai mais atrapalhar a vidas de vocês. Não fique tão pra baixo... " 

"Não foi o primeiro, nem vai ser o último." 

"Comé?" Sanosuke franziu a testa. "Que que 'cê quer dizer? 

Kenshin enfim abriu os olhos novamente. "Há duas semanas outro foco de incêndio apareceu, a leste." Sanosuke virou-se para a direção da qual o amigo falara, enquanto este último continuou, grave. "Este servo achou que fosse um fato isolado, como tantos outros que acontecem em toda floresta. Mas este servo começou a se preocupar quando ouviu alguns rumores sobre fogo em outras cidades. Este servo nada contou aos outros, porém. Anteontem, este servo apagou um foco de incêndio, próximo à margem do rio. Este servo pretendia dizer tudo aos seus companheiros, mas não teve nem tempo de fazê-lo, antes dos acontecimentos da noite passada." 

"Que que 'cê tem em mente, Kenshin?" Sanosuke inclinou a cabeça e olhou de banda para o hippie. 

"Este servo tem certeza de que este incêndio não foi mera coincidência." 

^_^x 

Quando Kaoru foi para o colégio, seu pai estava se preparando para ir para o _dojo_. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas com satisfação por Kamiya-sensei na noite anterior: finalmente tinha um novo aluno. O mestre do _Kamiya Kasshin_ estava tão entusiasmado que a jovem não teve coragem de contar-lhe que visitava freqüentemente a comunidade hippie depois da escola e decidiu adiar o comunicado um pouco mais. 

A garota caminhava calmamente, achando esquisita a densidade do ar. Quando chegou à escola, todos falavam baixo e furtivamente. Silenciosamente subiu para a sala de sua classe, onde escutou uma colega cochichar para outra. "Já soube? A floresta queimou! Dizem que foram os hippies!" 

Enquanto a menina que ouvia tapava as mãos com a boca, Kaoru segurou um grito do fundo da garganta. Sentiu o coração comprimir-se, desejando sair dali e correr para a comunidade. "Kenshin..." 

^_^x 

"Shinomori falando." 

"Larga do meu pé." Uma voz metálica tremelicou do outro lado. E antes que Aoshi pudesse perguntar quem era, ouviu o "doo-doo-doo" de abandono. 

"Alô? Alô?" O advogado tentou uma resposta, mas já era muito tarde. Repôs o telefone no gancho e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, processando a informação do rápido e incômodo telefonema. "Que ótima meio de acordar..." Pensou, despindo-se para tomar um banho. 

Aoshi afundou nu na água quente, sentindo os músculos tensos relaxarem cada vez mais a cada segundo. "Maldição." Disse em voz alta, de dentro de seu controlado e elevado ego. O cheiro de seu corpo veio-lhe junto com o vapor até suas narinas, fazendo-o blasfemar: por todo ele, o odor da derrota, um cheiro que jamais exalada antes. "Preciso me afogar neste caso: agora se tornou uma questão de honra. Vou desvenda-lo, ou não poderei me considerar um _onmitsu_ novamente." 

^_^x 

Por volta de meio-dia, Kaoru apressou-se por sair da escola e ir para casa: ninguém lá, o que queria dizer que o pai estava no _dojo_ novamente. Preocupada, não se preocupou em deixar nenhuma explicação para Kamiya-sensei sobre sua saída, pois pretendia estar de volta antes dele. Chispando como uma flecha, correu para a comunidade, o coração apertado. "Espero que Kenshin e os outros estejam bem..." 

A clareira estava quieta. Depois do acontecimento trágico da noite anterior, as pessoas não falavam muito e andavam devagar, mas aos poucos a rotina vinha se reestruturando. Ainda da trilha, Kaoru correu os olhos à sua volta, mas não viu nem sinal de Kenshin. 

"Ei Kaoru!" A jovem virou a cabeça para encontrar o olhar de Megumi. Sorriu contente por ver que a médica estava bem. 

"Oi, Megumi. Eu soube das notícias... O que afinal aconteceu de verdade?" 

A médica narrou os acontecimentos, deixando a jovem surpresa e preocupada. Estava feliz por ninguém se ter machucado, mas seus pensamentos recaíam especialmente sobre o _rurouni_, sobre sua saúde e ânimo. 

"E... onde está o Kenshin?" 

Megumi apontou para a direção de onde o fogo tocara as árvores. "Deve estar lá agora. Em situações como essa, ele geralmente se isola. Mas aposto que ele adoraria falar com você. Vá em frente, garotinha." 

Kaoru tremeu. Prendeu a respiração e contemplou distante o ponto indicado, talvez visualizando Kenshin ali. Sozinho. Um sorriso inconstante formou-se em seu rosto enquanto agradecia a Megumi com um discreto aceno da cabeça e deu os primeiros passos na direção de onde o fogo estivera. 

A jovem não precisou andar muito para chegar ao local da destruição. Outra clareira, pouco menor do que aquela onde se fixara a comunidade, parecia ter sido criada do nada; esta outra tinha, porém, uma aparência tétrica, em nada lembrando o pouso dos hippies. Não havia grama ou verde, nenhuma flor. Meia dúzia de grandes carcaças de árvores, duas delas irremediavelmente queimadas. Uma cena que lhe lembrava uma fita em preto-e-branco do Carlitos no drive-in: o lugar desolado e monocromático, contrastando com o verde e o som distante do riacho. Seu coração doeu diante do pensamento de que esta fita não mais teria fim. 

Sentado num tronco, Kenshin. Parecia dormir. 

O coração empurrando sangue desastradamente para sua cabeça, Kaoru aproximou-se do homem e ergueu a mão. Hesitou por um instante, e então finalmente tocou de leve o ombro de Kenshin. "É muito bom tê-la aqui, Kaoru-dono." O _rurouni_ disse sem abrir os olhos. Kaoru fraquejou, mas sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado, sem nada dizer. 

Assim permaneceram por alguns minutos em diante, ambos a mirar o nada à sua frente, o olhos como se passasse através da fuligem e lama. Foi Kenshin a quebrar o silêncio, estreitando-lhe a distância cada vez que enchia os pulmões. "Este servo viu muitas lágrimas e suor sobre a floresta morta a noite passada. Por isso este servo prometeu a si mesmo e a todos os seus companheiros que as árvores não serão molestadas novamente. Nem um grama de desapontamento vai pairar sobre nossas cabeças novamente." 

Kaoru afirmou com a cabeça. "Se eu puder apenas ajudá-lo..." Ela abaixou a cabeça e discretamente recuou, mas pouco depois sentiu a mão quente e pesada do _rurouni_ sobre a sua própria. 

"Kaoru-dono é uma jovem muito forte, este sevo tem certeza que pode contar com você. E este servo é um homem de muita sorte, por ter uma amiga como Kaoru-dono. Muito obrigado." 

Espantada, a jovem abriu mais os olhos, mas seu contato não cessou: ficou mais estreito quando a jovem descansou a cabeça sobre o ombro do _rurouni_, as mãos ainda entrelaçadas. Assim, ficaram por um longo tempo. 

^_^x 

Tarde adentro, o movimento na comunidade parecia quase normal novamente. Kaoru ensinava Yahiko como fora acertado no dia anterior, e muitas cabeças pararam seus afazeres para vê-los. Seu treinamento era um espetáculo cômico, já que o garoto e a mestra do _Kamiya Kasshin_ não se acertaram muito bem. Fosse trabalhando e executando alguma tarefa, ou divertindo-se a assistir ao treinamento, todos na comunidade pareciam estr de volta às atividades normais. 

A única que permanecia quieta numa das tendas era Misao. Seu pensamento persistia na estranha aparição do advogado na noite anterior. De alguma forma -e ela não sabia exatamente porque- ele a decepcionara. Ela nada tinha que ver com aquele homem esquisito e emburrado, isso era um fato. Mas desde a primeira -e única- vez que se cruzaram, Misao soube que, por dentro daquela aura congelada, havia uma pessoa correta: era só uma questão de derreter aquela carapaça de gelo que o envolvia como um capote. 

"Pilantra de uma figa..." A garota deitou a cabeça no chão. 

^_^x 

Numa sala mal iluminada, o homem com um terno risca-de-giz sentava-se numa cadeira giratória, de costas para o homem de pé, em trajes típicos japoneses, de frente para as persianas semicerradas. Um charuto entre o indicador e o dedo médio, ele expelia sem emoção. "Falhou. Não deveriam ter apagado tão rápido." 

"É tudo o que posso fazer." O homem em trajes japoneses baixou a cabeça, mas não humilhou seu tom de voz. "Para limparmos aquela área, vamos levar um tempinho. Pelo menos, mais do que consideramos a princípio." 

O homem na cadeira não se moveu. "Eu não tenho tempo a perder. _Nós_ não temos tempo a perder. E, até onde sei, _você_ tem os dois interesses em jogo." 

"Ela é uma de minhas razões..." O homem em trajes japoneses hesitou. "Enquanto ela-- Enquanto a comunidade estiver lá, o fogo será apagado rapidamente." 

O homem no terno risca-de-giz virou-se para frente, os pesados óculos de sol mantendo seus olhos ocultos. Sua voz continuava impassível, porém picos de raiva podiam ser percebidos de quando em vez. "An'ya, não é de minha alçada _como_ você vai limpar a área. Se eu quisesse ter algo que ver com isso, não teria contratado você ou seus homens idiotas. Apenas _faça_ o que foi acertado no nosso acordo, mesmo se tiver de _se livrar da maldita comunidade_. Apenas faça." Ele girou a cadeira novamente, novamente dando as costas para o outro. "Pode ir agora." 

O homem em trajes japoneses curvou-se e saiu. Em sua mente, um rosto fotografado que ele não ousava remover do fundo da memória, nem mesmo após os acontecimentos dos últimos três anos. "Minha querida Megumi..." 

^_^x 

.:Eu de Novo:. Tenho de me desculpar -de novo. Primeiro, por demorar tanto a postar esse capítulo. Depois, por uma mudança bem de leve sobre o que eu disse que seria o conteúdo dele. Mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa pra isso! ^_^x  
Como você deve ter percebido, cada capítulo narra os acontecimentos de um dia. Este capítulo não ia ser diferente, mas ficaria muuuuuuito grande se o dia inteiro fosse descrito aqui! Daí, eu dividi em dois. Melhor, não ficou? Devo postá-los junto; no máximo, uma semana entre o quarto e o quinto.  
=)  
Obrigada por ler. Espero que esteja gostando!  



End file.
